


Constant Bearing

by scapeartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is back in the Enchanted Forest, but not for long. Returning to Emma won't be easy, but Hook's always liked a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The more things change the more they stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> "Constant Bearing" is a nautical term meaning when two boats are approaching each other from any angle and this angle remains the same over time they are on a collision course. Kind of how I see Hook and Emma.

When the green and purple haze lifted, the former denizens of Storybrooke found themselves scattered about the edge of the Enchanted Forest. Hook looked off into the direction Emma's vehicle had been driving with the slightest of hopes he might still be able to glimpse something of her, but she was gone and he was not even a memory to her. He clenched his jaw and blinked slowly, not wanting to let go of the sight of her. Today would not be the last time he saw her if he had anything to say about it. Opening his eyes to nothing he particularly wanted to see, Hook surveyed the group in front of him. No one looked overjoyed at being back. He caught Neal's eye and gave a small nod. He knew this was the last place either of them wished to be. 

"We're back," Snow White said with more than a little sadness in her voice. Hook felt that same sorrow tangling in his chest and mingling with the feeling of loss he was all too familiar with. They all stood there in stunned silence for a moment or two, but Hook's brain was already racing and searching for any stray thought or idea that could possibly open a door to get him back to Emma. Certainly he had seen and learned much in the last few centuries and something had to be useful—an overheard conversation, rumors, legends, anything. He may not be able to return to Storybrooke, but she wasn't in Storybrooke, so no matter that. He could go elsewhere; wherever she was now he needed to figure out where exactly and what piece of magic he had to acquire to get there. And he would. Starting now. The Enchanted Forest was vast to be sure, but it was a cage if he couldn't be with Emma and he'd be damned to the depths of hell before he let that continue longer than absolutely necessary.

"What now?" one of the dwarves behind him spoke up, pulling Hook from his thoughts and back to the reality of the situation at hand. Snow, Regina, and David all snapped out of their own reveries at the same time with the realization that all eyes were upon them. 

Regina adjusted her gown and cloak and took a deep breath. Hook could see her struggling to figure out who she needed to be at that moment. He knew that conflict acutely himself; be who you want to be or be who everyone else thinks you are. Without both of their centers—Emma and Henry—Hook feared a bit for himself and Regina. Sliding back into old ways had its comforts, after all. Giving the feathery collar of her cloak one last tug to cover her neck against the chill, Regina cast a wary eye over the land and those standing with her. "Well," she said, "I, for one, am going to my castle. You should all make your way back to your own...hovels or whatever you call home."

"What if our homes are not there anymore? What then?" someone else piped up from the group. Hook was more than a little concerned for the fate of the Jolly Roger. There had been no time to secure it, board it, or even think about where it might end up in this wretched mess of a curse. He shuddered to think how much harder his existence and his mission was going to be without her too. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about it at that moment.

Snow and David looked at each other before David said, "We will provide shelter to those who need it. Don't worry. We will help each other and get back on our feet in no time." He smiled at them as reassuringly as he could, but even Hook could feel some uncertainty in his voice.

Nodding her head and smiling as well, Snow pointed toward a path through the trees. "If I remember correctly, the way is down that road. Let's try to get home before nightfall." 

Hook knew the Enchanted Forest was far more perilous than it had been before the curse and, without Emma here, he decided he would, at the very least, make sure her family made it back to their home safely before he set out on his own. Not that Snow and David were incapable of taking care of themselves, but an extra sword never hurt to have at the ready. Hook fell in behind David as Regina and Snow took the head of the line, leading their people out of one cursed life and into another. 

The group had been on the road for a couple of hours mostly in silence when a noise unlike anything Hook had heard before tore through the air, causing almost everyone to cover their ears and cower in fear and pain. The shrill call of the mermaids wasn't as deafening nor as terrifying as the sound coming at them through the trees. The low bass flapping of wings provided the only counterpoint to the high-pitched shrieks stabbing into his ears and making it hard to concentrate on what was happening. 

"What the bloody hell is that?" he yelled, drawing his sword and looking to the sky as the forest ceiling seemed to shiver and shake madly. 

David, sword also drawn and body in a defensive posture near his wife, shook his head and winced. "No idea. But I think I'm going to need hearing aids when it stops." 

The first wave of flying monkeys came crashing through the trees, all sound and fury, aiming right at the Queen and her entourage, catching an already distracted Regina off-guard. Snow, seeing Regina strangely immobile, grabbed her and pulled her to the ground out of the way of a flying monkey right before it reached for her shoulders. Hook and David, now back-to-back, fought off as many of the winged beasts as they could—fur and feathers flying like some twisted butcher's shop—taking down a half dozen or so before the nightmarish creatures flew off back to the upper branches of the trees, still howling. Hook glanced at David who was helping a shaken Snow and a rather irritated Regina to their feet. The rest of the group remained low to the ground with the exception of Neal who was looking after Belle, and the dwarves who were working their way closer to Snow. He didn't see Tink, but that didn't mean much given her ability to shrink and fly, and there just wasn't time to dwell on where she had gone. 

Before they could fully catch their breath, another round of screeching began to echo through the forest. Hook winced and shook his head to try to clear it, gripping his sword tighter, and bracing for the next attack. The second wave of flying monkeys began its chaotic decent and was nearly upon the group when arrows flew through the sky from all around followed by resounding death howls and heavy thuds as the carcasses of their horrifying assailants rained down. 

Regina, composure regained and fireball at the ready, became incredulous as the beast she was aiming for stopped mid-screech, eyes wide, an arrow sticking out of its chest, and dropped to the ground at her feet. 

"What the HELL is going on?" she yelled. The sheer look of fury and the still-burning fireball crackling in her hand made her look every inch the Evil Queen she was known to be here in her kingdom.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," said a voice coming from the rise along the road not far from where Hook stood at the ready waiting for the next reason to defend himself. 

Hook looked up to see a group of archers coming down the hill, their leader making his way toward them, pushing the hood of his dark tunic back to reveal a welcoming grin as if the forest were his home, and all of them his guests. The light-haired man and his men were dressed to easily blend in with the forest and all carried bows and quivers of arrows on their backs. The archer stopped by one of the dead animals and pulled an arrow from it. "Horrid little bastards," he commented, wiping the arrowhead on the grass. Hook nudged the prone monkey closest to him with the toe of his boot to make sure it was actually dead. He had seen many animals in his travels throughout the realms, but he was fairly sure he had never seen this particular species and even more certain he never wanted to again. 

"And just who the hell are you?" Regina spat. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and stood tall. 

"Robin!" Snow cried and ran to the blond man and threw her arms around him in a grateful embrace. 

"Well, hello, Snow! Fancy meeting you here!" he laughed, returning the embrace.

Regina and Charming both said at the same time—and with matching suspicion—"You know each other?"

Snow smiled up at Robin and said, "I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't taught me everything about being a bandit." 

Regina rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. And you still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?"

With another warm smile, the man bowed, all the while keeping his eyes on Regina. "Robin Hood, at your service." 

Hook could see Regina's eyes narrow as she sized up the stranger. He remembered hearing something here and there of this Robin Hood and his crew while he and Cora were making their plans after the curse broke, but they had never crossed paths so he hadn't given the name or the man much thought upon leaving the Enchanted Forest. Hook's first impression matched what he had been hearing; Hood was a kind man who only wanted to help those in need. 

Robin had no sooner released Snow from their embrace when Neal strode up to him. Robin looked surprised at first, then reached out his hand which Neal grasped, pulling him into a brief hug as well. 

"Good to see you, man!" he said, clapping Robin on the back.

"You too, mate. I was most definitely not expecting to see you again, to be honest. Were you able to find your son?" Robin asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, it's a long story for another day. But, yeah, I did. He's fine now. With his mother. How is Roland?"

"He has the occasional nightmare, but overall, he is well. Growing like a weed in summer." Just then, Robin noticed Belle standing by Neal because he stepped up to her and bowed deeply. "I believe I owe _you_ my life," he said.

Belle just shook her head and said, "No, no." She looked around at the dead, winged monkeys on the ground and added, "I think we are even now."

"I hate to break up this little reunion tour, but can we get back to the flying monkey infestation, please?" Regina interrupted. Aside from her annoyance, Hook could see the stress of the day had pushed her beyond reasonable limits. 

Hook was also eager to find out why they had been attacked and better yet, how he could avoid a repeat attack in the future. 

"Aye, what new devilry has taken over this land?" Hook asked, sheathing his sword.

Robin Hood nodded toward Regina. "Word has it that a most wicked witch has taken over your castle in your absence. These beasts here are her outer guard. Can't say that I've gotten close enough to find out more or make her acquaintance, to be honest."

"Well aren't you a wealth of information," Regina snapped.

"At times," Hood said with mock defiance. "Might I suggest, if Neal is alright with it, that we retreat to his father's castle instead? My men and I secured it some time ago and there is plenty of room for all."

"Sure. Yeah. I'm good with that," Neal said. "Let's go."

Hook was intrigued by even this small bit of information. If magic was his only way out of the Enchanted Forest, then having one more purveyor of it was the best news he'd heard all day.


	2. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting day back in the Enchanted Forest, Hook dreams of Emma.

The motley and completely exhausted troupe of heroes—bandits, dwarves and commoners, displaced queen and landlocked pirate—reached the outer gate of the Dark One's castle just after dusk. There was nothing inviting about the vine-covered guard towers and looming stone walls, meant to caution all to reconsider continuing on. Robin Hood whistled what must have been a signal and the main portcullis opened with a series of clicks and creaks before it locked into place, letting everyone pass through. Upon seeing the ink-dark windows of the house and the thorny remains of what might have been a stately rose garden once, Hook felt less welcome than if the Crocodile himself had been there to greet him personally, blade in hand and scaly sneer in place. There was no doubt in his mind though that Belle and Bae would have welcomed just such a scenario over Rumplestiltskin's total lack of presence. If Hook needed any encouragement not to overstay his visit and carry out his quest to return to the lovely Emma Swan, he needn't look further than this desolate place. 

After another short walk across the courtyard, they reached the front entrance hall, where a noticeably subdued Belle gathered everyone close enough to hear her. "There should be plenty of room for everyone as long as some don't mind sharing space. I have no idea what state everything is in, but right now I'm going to guess no one minds. We can fix things up tomorrow after a night's rest. Regina, if you wouldn't mind lighting our way, I'm sure we'd all be grateful."

With a wave of her hand, Regina lit all the candles in the hallways and rooms. The gold accents of the trim on the walls and rugs glittered along the passageways, softening the starkness of the empty house. Belle pointed up the grand staircase, giving directions to David and Snow as well as Regina. Neal was heading into what looked to be the main room on this floor, but Hook was in no mood nor state to follow anyone. He must have looked as unapproachable as he felt because no one was seeking his company either. 

Hook made for the east wing and entered the last room at the end of the corridor. His new quarters were far from palatial and smelled of dust and sorrow—fitting for an old, heart-weary pirate without his ship—but it did have a bed and a fireplace, so after stoking a small blaze to warm and lighten the room a bit more, Hook trudged over to the bed as if against a strong current. The corner location of the room provided two good sized windows facing the direction of the rising sun, which he preferred to wake up with because it reassured him he had survived the passing of yet another lonely night. He was never afraid of the darkness outside, but joined with the darkness he harbored inside, the totality of it became all-consuming, miring him in its depths. Like being kissed awake by the one you loved, dawn was usually a welcome start to his day.

Each bone in Hook's body felt as if there were an anchor chained to it, dragging him down. He barely shucked his boots and pulled his arms from his coat when he collapsed onto the bed. Before he could register if the bed was of the softest cushions or hard and lumpy as a sack of rocks, he was completely unconscious. 

_He feels tendrils of panic take root in his chest before he recognizes where he is. He's down on one knee and his arm is heavy with the shackle locked around it. Treasures surround him just out of reach; the most precious of them all stands in front of him—hair as golden as the coins he would pocket if he could only touch them, and smile as brilliant as the jewels in the crown he would handily steal for her to wear._

_"Emma..." Hook whispers. For a moment the panic dies away and all he can feel is a surge of joy to look upon her and be even this close again. He stands and reaches out, but his arm is stopped short a hairsbreadth away from her. He tugs again roughly, searing pain shooting up his bicep and shoulder as he's pulled off-balance momentarily, still out of reach._

_Emma Swan, looking exactly as she did the day they met, tilts her head and looks at Hook quizzically. "Do I know you?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, he swallows his immense frustration until it almost chokes him. His words are measured and carry a sharp edge. "Do...you...know...me?...Emma is this some sort of jest?"_

_"Maybe." She shrugs._

_"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he asks through his teeth, standing tense and still, a leashed animal ready to rail against his bonds._

_"Not so much. No. But you might as well get used to the question. I'm sure you'll be hearing it again." Emma sighs and moves closer to Hook, brushing the dust from his vest. At the feel of her fingers ghosting over his chest, he relaxes a bit and exhales deeply. He stills her hand by carefully wrapping his hook around her wrist._

_"What are we doing here, love?" he asks gently this time, searching her eyes. Her closeness dissolves more of his uneasiness and starts his heart beating again._

_"I don't know. This is your dream, not mine. If this were my dream, we'd be doing something else entirely." Emma says, her lips quirking in amusement as she glances up at him._

_Hook raises an eyebrow in return and draws Emma closer. "Oh, is that so?" He gives her his most charming smile as he leans in toward her ear and whispers in a low voice full of wicked promise. "Well now, this is puzzling...I'm sure if this were **my** dream, you'd already be disrobed...in my bed...crying out in ecstasy, rather than fully clothed, standing in a giant's castle being saucy." He catches a lock of her hair from her shoulder twines it around his hook._

_Emma gazes back at him, giving a small snort and half a smile. "Wow. You’re confident. Still. Not my dream."_

_Hook releases Emma abruptly and closes his eyes, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Holding out his cuffed wrist, he says, "Please, darling,...unlock this so we can leave. Together."_

_"You are going to have to free yourself—I'm sure a pirate with your talents can manage it. I don't have the key. But I do have to go now and get back to Henry." Emma squeezes Hook's arm briefly and backs up. Their fingers brush one last time as she steps out of his reach again._

_Hook strains at the end of his iron-linked tether, every muscle driving him toward her. "Swan! Wait! If you are going to leave me here again, love, at least tell me...when I am free, how will I find you?"_

_Emma lifts her hands, palms facing the ceiling. "I dunno. Just do what you're good at. It's worked for you before."_

_Hook laughs with a tinge of desperation and holds out both arms. "But, lass, I excel in so many areas. Care to narrow down the field for me? I would hate for our reunion to take place in the next life."_

_She gives him a sympathetic smile. "There's no one I trust more to find me," she says._

_"Heartwarming as that sounds, darling, it's hardly an answer."_

_The room begins to shake with the footsteps of the giant getting closer. Hook struggles to steady himself and yet not lose distance from Emma as she turns and walks toward an opening in the wall. She is lost to the brightness of the sun as the thundering footsteps become louder and more persistent. He hears her say one last thing before the noise of the walls shaking and treasure toppling drowns out all other sound. "I'll be waiting, Hook."_

"Hook!...Hook wake up!" The pounding on his door was as relentless as the bright sunlight slanting across his eyes. He wasn't ready for either and chose to ignore both. 

"Uhhh..." he grunted, turning over and showing the door and windows his back. Maybe if he could sleep a little longer, Emma would come back and tell him how to find her... 

"Hook!" the distinctly female voice shouted.

"Swan..." he said, still half in his dream. 

" _Humph_. Hardly. Hook, wake up dammit!" If her tone was any indication, the queen of impatience was going to be a difficult housemate to be sure. Hook rubbed his face with his hand and struggled to sit up as sleep and his dream were slow to release him.

"Bloody hell, woman, stop shouting," he bit out to no one but himself. Hook swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his feet on the cold floor. "I need a moment, if you don't mind," he barked back.

"Fine. Collect yourself and meet us in the great room," she commanded. In what seemed like an afterthought, she added, "Please." 

"Aye." With that, Hook could hear the rustle of her clothing as she turned and left his door. _At least she hasn't blown it off its hinges_ , he thought. _Small mercies today_. 

Hook stretched as he stood up, then re-tucked his shirt and adjusted his vest. Running his hand through his tousled hair, he put it back in some sort of rakish order, then, with his hook, picked up his coat from the floor where it had slipped from the bed during the night. He rummaged around until he found his flask in one of the hidden pockets. During one moment of rest along the way to the castle, Hook had found a stream and decided to swap out what was left of his rum for water. He could not afford to lose himself while he looked for Emma. He took a long pull on the bottle, swished it around in his mouth then spit it into the now cold fireplace. Until he found the Jolly Roger and his own possessions again, this would have to do.

Shrugging on his coat before going to meet the others, Hook tried to hold onto the notion that Emma trusted him to find her. He hoped that would be enough to guide him.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina spies with her mirror and eye trouble in her palace, while Hook makes ready to find the Jolly Roger.

Hook was the last person to enter the Dark One's great room that morning. Belle, Snow, and the dwarves were bustling about, righting furniture and clearing away the refuse of looters and interlopers brazen enough to enter the castle in the first place. The resident interloper, Hood, and the giant of a man who often accompanied him, were at the table going over and making adjustments to a map. Regina stood in front of a tall, blanket-covered piece of furniture with a look of trepidation, while Neal rifled through a large cabinet at the other end of the room. 

Thoughts of Emma still lingered in Hook's mind, and so distracted was he that he almost missed the hunk of bread David lobbed at him. Reflexively, he snatched it from the air, but it took a fair amount of restraint not to jam his hook into David's neck in return for the unexpected projectile. Instead, he speared the bread with the point of his hook then reached for a glass of water sitting on a small table beside the entrance. Realizing he wasn't prepared yet to deal with everyone at once, he sincerely regretted dumping his rum.

"Must have been one hell of a dream to sleep in so long," David teased as he walked over to greet Hook. 

Hook choked on the water he had just taken a gulp of and ended up sputtering and coughing while David attempted to help by thumping him on the back. Hook raised his hand, waving David off and rasping out, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Good. Because we are going to need your help," David said, giving Hook one last whack between the shoulder blades.

"My help?" Hook asked, still sounding rough while depositing the bread back on the table. "I am planning to take my leave and seek out the Jolly Roger and perhaps what's left of my crew or recruit a new one." He wasn't ready to tell David yet that he had every intention of crossing realms to get back to Emma. 

Walking over to Hood and the map he had spread out before him, David introduced the two formally.

"Hook, Hood. Hood, Hook....Boy, that's going to get confusing fast. Maybe I should just call you 'Pirate' and 'Bandit' instead?" David asked with a grin.

"Yes, Shepherd. Brilliant idea," Hook said, eyebrow lifted to emphasize the eyeroll he gave him in return. 

"'Robin' will do just fine," Hood said, giving David a side-glance. "This,” he continued, putting his hand on his companion's tree trunk of an arm, “is Little John." 

"I do appreciate an ironic alias," Hook remarked, smiling. The two shook hands. "Killian Jones. Nice to meet you both. I'd heard of you and your men, Robin, but never had the good fortune to cross your path."

"And I hear you have the fastest ship in all the realms, Captain," Robin said with admiration. 

"Aye, at least I hope I still do. I'd like to take a look at that map and see if I might narrow down where she could be." 

"Robin is helping us find an alternate way to Regina's castle. We could use your help, too. You are good in a fight and, if those evil flying monkeys are any indication, I don't think this is going to be easy," David said.

"Your confidence in my fighting prowess is much appreciated, but I really must find the Jolly Roger before someone else does. She is a powerful ship and I can't afford to lose her."

"Finding the Jolly Roger is going to be the least of your worries if we don't take care of the witch in my castle," Regina said, breaking in on the conversation. She had uncovered what was a large mirror and stood before it, arms crossed and a face full of concern. It made Hook uneasy.

"What is it, Regina?" Snow asked. "What did you see?"

"Nothing good," she said. 

"What makes you say that? How can you tell just by looking in a mirror?" Robin asked. 

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come here and I'll show you."

Robin Hood walked over and stood just behind Regina so he could have a better view. As she raised her hand, she said, "We can't leave this connection open long or she'll know it's there. So just a quick look and then we need to cover this back up and leave it covered." 

The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and moved to where they had a better view without crowding the Queen. Not trusting that something horrific wasn't going to come out of the mirror, Hook stayed off to the side and kept his hand on the pommel of his sword just in case. 

With a wave of her hand, the reflection of the Queen and the outlaw dissolved and was replaced by the interior of Regina's sitting room. There was a fire burning dimly in the fireplace and the candles flickered throughout the dark room, creating shadows that seemed to slither all over the walls and floor. Someone out of range of the mirror's view was humming a happy tune, and within a moment, a woman glided by making her way to the settee by the fire. Tall, with ginger hair and a high-collared black dress, the most striking thing about her was her emerald green skin. As green skin went, it was a far more pleasing shade than the Crocodile's, but no less unsettling. Just as the witch was about to turn around and possibly see into the mirror, Regina severed the connection and quickly re-covered it. 

"That bitch is wearing my favorite dress! No one touches my wardrobe and gets away with it," Regina threatened through her sneer. 

"Regina...who _is_ that?" Snow asked. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off the mirror even after Regina covered it back up. 

Turning around to face everyone she replied, "Let's just say she's an old acquaintance."

"And let me guess. You pissed her off and now she's here seeking revenge. Why am I not surprised?" David said.

"And why is she green?" Robin added.

A smirk replaced Regina's sneer and she said, "All magic comes with a price and there's no way to know what that price will be. Wielding magic always requires taking a leap of faith, and you have to be willing to pay for it no matter the cost. That said, turning green is usually a sign of misusing dark magic." Her smile faltered and dropped as she continued. "I would have gladly changed color rather than give up Henry." 

Robin Hood looked very confused. "Not to change the subject away from our verdant witch problem, but I was under the impression Henry was Neal and Emma's son?"

Before Neal could respond, Regina answered, "He is their biological child, yes. I adopted him when he was an infant and I’m the one who raised him."

"So where is he now?" Robin looked at Neal and asked, "Didn't you say he was with his mother?"

Regina was momentarily taken aback by Hood’s question and failed to respond as she regarded him more carefully. 

"Yeah, he's with Emma. In another land. The Land Without Magic, where we just came from," Neal explained. "Leaving Henry behind was the price of the curse that brought us back here to the Enchanted Forest."

Robin turned to Regina and said, "I'm very sorry you've been separated from your son. I don't know what I would do without my Roland."

Regina gave a weak smile and thanked him then left the room in a swirl of black material and false bravado. Hook had seen Regina say a tearful goodbye to Henry more than once and saw her fight tooth and nail to save him from Pan. He was not a father himself, but even his all-too-brief stint on the Jolly Roger being a surrogate parent to Bae and their painful parting was still difficult to bear at times, and for many years that sharp sting of loss would pierce his heart like few things could until he was separated from Emma. He could only imagine what Regina was feeling and how hard it must be to carry that in this particular company.

Green witches and missing loved ones aside, he needed to begin the task of rectifying that separation from Emma and getting back to the Jolly Roger was paramount. He asked Robin and Little John if they could think of suitable places nearby that might harbor the ship so he would not waste too much time finding her. They could name three right away and showed him on the map where to start. Hook wanted a few minutes to himself to chart out his course, so he excused himself and returned to his room.

He was more than a bit surprised when he opened the door to see Regina there, standing by the fireplace, deep in thought. Hook paused, standing in the doorway, and looked at her curiously. She met his gaze and did not move. Hook continued in and closed the door behind him. 

“And to what do I owe the honor of your presence, your majesty?” he said, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"I need you to break into my vault, and, provided all my magic ended up there when we returned, retrieve a few items that could be very dangerous if they get into the wrong green hands. Let's face it, we are all paying for the last time I let that happen. I'm not going to risk it again. You are the only one who has successfully infiltrated my castle before and I trust you can do it again."

"Why can't you just...what's the word you used?...'poof' in there and get them yourself?" 

"Because that would be dangerous wouldn't it? I am positive she has put up a spell to keep me out. She would be a fool not to, and she is no fool. My 'poofing' in there would be bad for all of us. With Rumplestiltskin dead, right now I'm the only one in this land capable of using magic strong enough to defeat her. If I'm dead, the ramifications of that would be...costly. To everyone. If you can get me my things, then I would have a better chance of defeating her. In the meantime, I’ll see what Rumple left behind that can help as well. The more resources I have, the better off we’ll all be." 

Hook couldn't argue with her logic. "Say I agree to this fool's errand, what's in it for me?"

"If you get me what I need, I could...make you a potion to forget Emma. You'll be able to move on and find another kind of happiness."

Hook gave a short, harsh laugh. "I have no intention of forgetting Emma or finding happiness with anyone but her. Make me a potion that will help her remember instead."

"And just how do you plan on getting it to her? We are fresh out of portals," Regina said.

"That you are aware of. You let me worry about the how. I'll find a way. You just make me that potion. And one more thing. You are not to tell anyone of my plans to return to Emma. Do we have an agreement?" Hook put his hand out to Regina.

She took it and they shook. "Agreed. You bring me what I need and I'll give you what you need."

Hook smiled and nodded. "Excellent. When do I start on this little escapade?"

.....

Within a couple of hours, Hook set out for Regina's palace armed with an enchanted satchel that would allow him to carry more than it looked like it could hold and even disguise the items in it as common objects no one would think twice about if they looked through the bag. Regina's list of magical materials to re-appropriate was fairly lengthy and she assured him that some of the ingredients were needed for the memory potion. He was dubious because it was Regina, but he really had no choice but to trust her.

Hook wasn't exactly eager to set out back into the woods by himself--he could do without more flying monkeys in his life--but traveling without a companion meant fewer complications and he was faster on his feet if he didn't have to worry about anyone else. He trekked off into the forest again, staying parallel to the road but still in the woods, and then cut off on a little known side path that Robin had mentioned to him. That path would lead him to the mountain pass that let out into the valley near the rear of the palace. Regina had told him of a hidden entrance that lead to her vault from outside, which meant he could steal in and out without notice. In the meantime, while things were quiet and he didn’t have anyone to disturb his thoughts, he could give more attention to how he would get back to Emma.

It was dark by the time Hook reached the valley by the palace and all he had to do was cross the field before him and sneak around the side to the false entrance. He was halfway there when exhaustion overtook him like a strong current pulling him under. What he wouldn't give to be back in his bunk on the Jolly Roger, the sound of the water lapping against the hull and the rocking of the ship lulling him to sleep. The urge to slumber was so overwhelming Hook could not keep his eyes open and, in fact, yawned deeply, breathing in something that left a funny taste in his mouth. Within moments, he sunk to his knees and fell over, sound asleep among the poppies as they waved in the gentle night wind.


	4. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook finds himself in a familiar place but with a different perspective.

_The hastening sound of clicking combined with the heavy slide of metal-against-metal alerts Hook where he is—he recalls that sound clearly because one wrong word and Cora would have left him there to rot too...oh the irony—but even as he dives toward the opening, he isn't fast enough to escape before the final jarring clink marks his entrapment._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" he shouts, grabbing hold of a bar with his hand and striking his hook against another in utter frustration. "Bloody everlasting hell!" he yells while one more clang from his hook hitting the barrier echoes throughout the cave._

_"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a little bit of trouble," she says._ Of course she's here, _he thinks. His humiliation wouldn't be complete without her to witness his negligence. Emma Swan leans against the rock wall at the entrance of the cave looking at Hook with a mixture of disappointment, and, dare he say, pity._

_He rests his head against the cold iron and closes his eyes, but it does nothing to calm him nor lessen his apprehension or his embarrassment._ This can't be happening. _Reluctantly, Hook opens his eyes again and looks back at Emma through the bars of the cell—that is, Rumplestiltskin's cell—that irony is not lost on him either. He gives the barrier another shake, but still, nothing budges. Letting go of the bars, he turns away slightly, tugs at the scruff of his beard beneath his bottom lip, and looks at the ground._

_"Just please don't ask if you know me," he pleads quietly._

_"I won't," Emma says. "Consider it a gift."_

_Smiling his thanks, Hook turns and faces Emma again, this time moving to lean against the barricade, his arms encircling the few fang-like bars in front of him. He taps one with his hook, looks at her through his lashes, and says in his most compelling voice, "Won't you free me, darling?"_

_"Haven't I already?" she asks him, arms crossed and smirk firmly in place._

_Hook shrugs one shoulder and contemplates her question. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose you have, love. But I was talking about something a little more obvious. This stockade to be precise."_

_"Oooh, thaaat," Emma draws out, eyebrows lifted high. "Sorry," she replies, shaking her head. "Can't do it."_

_Holding his hand and motioning her to come closer, Hook says sweetly, "I would let you out."_

_Emma walks over to Hook and gives him a sad smile. She takes his outstretched hand in both of hers, brings it up to her lips and holds it there. He can feel the feather light huff of her breath as she kisses his knuckles. "Funny, that's not how I remember it," she whispers._

_Hook guides her to the widest opening he can find and he leans in so his forehead can just touch hers._

_"I'm sorry, love. I was angry...and hurt...and desperate to get my revenge. Forgive me. You know I would gladly free you from the depths of Hades now, don't you?"_

_"Let's hope it never comes to that," she says seriously, looking up at him._

_"Aye. Let's," Hook agrees. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent that is completely Emma and yet reminds him of the ocean at the same time. Adventure, sunlight, and a hint of cedar. She always smells of home. "Emma, my dear, how do I get out of here? You were able to escape this prison. Surely there is a trick to it."_

_"This isn't the same jail, Hook. It's going to take a different trick," Emma offers. "I don't know what it is, though." She entwines her fingers with his and reaches through the bars to lift up the chain from his neck with her other hand. She holds the pendants in her palm and traces the skull and sword with her thumb, making them shine in spite of the dimness that surrounds them._

_"I don't have another 300 hundred years to waste finding you," Hook says._

_Emma looks up at Hook and smiles brightly. "Then be quick about it. I don't have 300 years either."_

_Emma rests the chain back on his chest and leaves her hand there for a moment over the charms, her thumb rubbing the thatch of dark hair there. The warmth from her touch spreads throughout him and all he can do is crave more. He lets go of her hand and clutches her jacket collar to keep her from leaving, then bends down a bit until they are eye-to-eye. Awkwardly, he places a small kiss on her forehead and another on the tip of her nose. It is enough to quicken both their breathing, but when he tries to lean in closer to kiss her lips, the placement of the jagged bars makes it impossible, and he grunts in frustration._

_"Emma, please," he begs, "we've only been apart a couple of days, and that's a couple days too many. I'm impatient to be free of this place."_

_"Hook," she says softly as she covers his hand with hers. "You have everything you need to get free. You don't need me."_

_Hook tips her chin up so he can look in her eyes. "You're wrong."_

_Emma sighs and says, "Ok, let me rephrase that: you don't need me to free you from_ this _prison. You'll figure it out. Always remember you are a survivor. And now you have something magical and full of promise to survive for."_

_Hook chuckles at her words. "What I wouldn't give for one damn shriveled up bean right now."_

_"Why...are you hungry?" Emma asks, barely able to contain her own snicker._

_Hook manages to slide his hand down her side and grips her hip with a squeeze. He smiles, winks at her, and murmurs, "Only for you, darling, only for you."_

_Emma's eyes flutter and she breathes out, "Sweet talker..."_

_"Mmm...they aren't just words, my enticing lass. Break me out and find out for yourself."_

_"You know I can't do that," she says sadly. Emma's voice takes on a serious tone as she begins to separate herself from him. "Listen, Hook..." she says, gazing at him wistfully._

_"What is it, love?" he asks, recapturing her hand gently._

_She takes a step backward, not quite beyond his reach, but far enough that he is afraid of what she's about to say. "It's time for me to go."_

_Hook hates being right. "But this is my dream, isn't it? I don't want you to leave me again," he grouses._

_"I'm distracting you, and you need to wake up now. You've slept long enough," she informs him as she breaks contact with his fingers._

_"But I'm not done with you..."_

_"Then come find me," she says, walking away into the darkness._

Hook's head was pounding and felt like it was stuffed with straw. There had been several mornings after Liam died where a similar feeling was a regular occurrence, and then that first morning back in Storybrooke after their return from Neverland when he had outpaced even the dwarves, but this hangover was something else entirely. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, his knees bent and his elbows resting on them while his head hung down still too groggy to focus properly.

He knew he hadn't been drinking, so that wasn't the cause. Last thing he remembered was sneaking through the field behind the castle and suddenly feeling strangely tired. Something red stuck under the leather gaiter covering his shoe caught his eye, and he slowly plucked out what felt like a flower petal when it hit him. He had been overcome by poppies—no doubt the same kind of poppies used to make the powder that knocked out the giant. It had been dark and he was too impatient to get on with his mission to notice what he was walking into. He had no one to blame but himself. He balled up the petal and threw it on the ground.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed, tipping his head back to rest on the wall behind him. And that's when he noticed where he was. His heart began pounding loud enough that all he could hear was the thunderous throbbing in his ears. Hook was locked away in a dungeon cell in the Queen's palace. Hitting his fist on the ground, Hook felt the ire rising up from his belly and quickly making its way through his chest and continuing up until he let loose an embittered roar rather than drown in his anger.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake…"


	5. Conversations in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook stumbles upon the Wicked Witch's secret weapon.

"Welcome to the dungeon, dearie.” The unmistakable greeting from Rumplestiltskin himself stopped Hook mid-outburst. 

If Hook wasn't positive he was awake, he would have sworn that his nightmare had just shifted into another round of torment. He paused for a beat before he said in a hushed voice, "It can't be..."

"It most certainly can," Rumple answered, and Hook looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but it was not in his cell. Sliding toward the barred entrance, he saw another cell nearby, but the lights were too dim to make out its occupant.

Hook was wary of the voice. "Is this some sort of trick? I saw you die."

"No, you saw me disappear. Big difference," Rumple pointed out.

"And what of Pan?" Hook asked. "Is he somewhere in here too?"

"No. Dear old Dad is definitely...dead," Rumple said with his familiar flourish. 

Hook sat leaning against his cell door and breathed a sigh of genuine relief. "Well, that’s good news. Can't say I'll miss him. He was a frightful bastard."

"I'd have to agree with you, pirate. Right now, though, that is the _only_ good news."

Knocking his head lightly against the bar closest to him as he bent his knees to his chest and crossed his arms over them, Hook gave a rueful chuckle. "Brilliant. Aside from sharing a dungeon with you, Crocodile, how much worse can it get?"

"Seems the new mistress of the palace caught me when I was...not myself yet, and managed to get my dagger from me," Rumple said. 

"So?" Hook asked, confused given the fact that Rumple was still alive. Not long ago he would have known exactly what to do had the dagger been in his hands and the Dark One at his mercy. This new witch was a curious thing, indeed. 

"Whomever holds the dagger controls The Dark One," said Rumple as if reciting from a book of instructions. 

Hook rubbed his hand over his face at the implications of this new Dark One rule he never knew about. He wondered what else he didn't know about the dagger or its powers and he was afraid he was going to find out, and probably the hard way. "Of course she does. Wonderful," was all he could say in response. 

"You might not think so later," Rumple quipped.

Hook rolled his eyes at Rumple even if he couldn't see it. "Why is she keeping you here—in the dungeon? Why not with her?" he asked. 

"I'm going to guess she hasn't found a use for me. Yet. And we are...not the best of friends." 

"I suppose I should be grateful for that. Why haven't you escaped?" The longer the conversation went, the more questions Hook had, and the more discomfited he was by the answers. 

Hook could hear Rumple shifting around in his cell, but still couldn't really see him. He could, however, hear the slight thread of distress in his voice when Rumple answered. "It seems I can't escape. I'm a bit foggy on what transpired once I returned to this land, but I either don't have magic anymore or she commanded me not to use it. Regardless, I haven't been able to so much as turn a rat into Smee." 

"Smee?...What does that...? I don't want to know..." Hook waved his hand dismissively.

"I think she has also placed a ward around my cell because I'm unable to get close to the door without repercussion," Rumple said. That explained why Hook couldn't see him better—he wasn't close enough to the light from the torches in the passageway. Rumple continued, "And why are you so far inland, Captain? I'm pretty sure your dingy isn't docked in her bathtub.“

Hook practically snorted, "That's rich coming from an all-powerful sorcerer who couldn't manage to keep hold of his own dagger." He debated for a moment if he should tell Rumple what he was doing here—if it would eventually put them all in danger. Still, he felt that in spite of their past, the not-best-friend of his probable-future-enemy might just be an ally of sorts. "Regina sent me to collect some of the more...sensitive belongings from her vault. As for why I'm here, locked up, and nattering away with my nemesis, well, it was dark and I didn't see the poppies," Hook admitted.

Rumple gave a short, impish laugh and said, "Seems we have both fallen short of our reputations." 

"Aye, looks that way. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days now," Rumple said. 

Hook groaned and ran his hand through his hair this time. "A couple days? Shite! I need to get out of here and quick. Regina is expecting me back so she can figure out her next move. We are staying in your castle, by the way."

Hook heard Rumple edge closer across the floor without directly touching the barricade. "By 'we' you mean...?"

"Bae, Belle, Snow, David, Regina, and some others," Hook answered.

Rumple was silent for a moment or two and then asked softly, "How is Belle? And Bae?" 

"Distressed and shaken, but safe for the time being." 

Rumple acknowledged Hook's assessment of his family's well-being with a hum and then fell silent again. Neither of them said anything for a bit while Hook became lost in his own thoughts. 

He stood up, a little shaky from being on the ground for so long, but as soon as he felt steady again, he began pacing around his cell. His mind worked best on the deck of the Jolly Roger while at sea, but he could not be farther from it, so pacing would have to do. He tried to account for his current advantages: he was alive, for one, and he was roughly where he needed to be at the moment, for another. Rumplestiltskin couldn't kill him (yet), and most of all, Hook was bound and determined to get to Emma no matter the cost. 

He stopped pacing by the bars of his cell and wrapped his arm around one as he leaned against the door. Hook paused to gather his thoughts and tapped absently against the metal with his rings. 

"Rumplestiltskin..." 

"What is it, Hook?"

"Tell me, what are we up against? Who is this witch? Regina wouldn't say," 

Rumple sighed before answering, "She's someone from our past. Sadly, someone we both underestimated. I never thought she'd be able to get here from her land." 

"And yet, here she is. What is she after?" 

"I'm not entirely sure. I've only seen her briefly since returning." Hook heard Rumple move around some more. "Usually she sends guards down to bring food and clear things out twice a day, but she's been notably absent the last day or two. My guess is that she's settling into Regina's life."

"She's what?"

"Well, she always had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with Regina. Things, as you might imagine, did not go well between the two, and I think we are all about to pay for that. I would not be at all surprised if she duplicates everything Regina's done up until now, but with her own little wicked twist on it. She's got an even bigger flair for the dramatic than Regina."

"That's a scary thought," Hook admitted. "So, does that mean she will hunt down Snow and the Prince as well? Perhaps cast the curse again?"

"It's possible. That's probably why she has me. To create the curse for her just as I did for Regina."

"What's the plan? How can we stop her?"

"’We,’ Hook? Oh, no. Not ‘we.’ ‘You.’ I didn't have a plan. Had very little hope at all until your leather-clad ass was tossed in that cell. You are the solution to my problem and, trust me when I tell you, that galls me more than you could ever imagine. But right now, the only two people with combined magic strong enough to take down this witch and free me from her sway, are Regina and Ms. Swan. All you need to do is go get Emma, wherever she is, and bring her back. She is still the savior after all."

Hook felt the heat of his frustration rising up, tensing all his muscles and practically setting his brain on fire. He banged his hand against the bars, rattling them, and demanded of Rumple, "’ _All_ ’ I need to do?! You say that as if it were simple—as if I could walk down to the local tavern and fetch her home! How the bloody hell am I supposed to get to her? Hmm? Never mind the fact that I'm locked away in this fucking dungeon—with you, I might add—I have no portal! No Pegasus sail, no magic beans, no wardrobe ash, no compass—nothing! Not even my bloody ship! Believe me, I would like nothing better than to be with Emma right now. I’ve wanted nothing but that since we returned, but. I. Have. No. Idea. How. Hell, I agreed to come here hoping to find a way to her and all I found was you!” Hook pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Taking a shaky breath, he added, “And even if I do find Emma, she won't remember me. So tell me, Crocodile, what am I supposed to do?" 

He heard Rumple stand up, take a few quick steps toward his own door followed by a loud grunt and thud. His voice was rougher than usual when he sneered, "Well look who the coward is now. Giving up before you even get started, pirate?” 

“Bugger off,” Hook spat. “I never said anything about giving up.”

“Well then let me ask you this: Do you love her? I mean _twully_ love her?"

"What I may or may not feel for Emma is none of your damn business."

Rumple gave one of his creepy cackles, and said, "I know first hand that you are capable of many seemingly impossible things in the name of revenge. So answer this, dearie: Are you as capable in the name of love?" 

Hook didn't answer Rumplestiltskin with anything but a glare that would have split him in two if he could have even seen The Dark One in the dim light.

"Well then, let me tell you what I once told the enchanting Ms. Swan, lover boy. True love is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. So, if she is your true love, you'll find her, and she will remember you. And then you'll bring her to us and end this deadly farce. You are the only one who can do it. That is the only solution you’ll find here." 

What had started off as a selfish mission to go after the woman he loved in the name of his own happiness, had suddenly turned into a race to save the people she loved to ensure her happiness instead. It was one thing to be impatient to see her because he just wanted to be with her, it was another thing entirely to be impatient because the lives of others were at stake. Getting back to Emma was never a matter of "if," though, and it still wasn't. Hook turned away from Rumplestiltskin and slid to the ground, back against the door of his cell. 

"When do the guards come?" he asked.

"In an hour or so. It should be dinner time then. You can make your way under cover of darkness again."

"Fine. I'll be ready."

* * *

Hook and Rumple stopped talking, and Hook sat in the corner of his cell thinking. He knew he loved Emma, but how was he supposed to know if it was the kind of love that could break curses? How was true love supposed to get him anywhere? Was he just supposed to think about her and then he'd somehow magically get transported to her door? He closed his eyes and pictured Emma—her long, pale hair soft under his hands when they kiss, her green eyes hard in their anger swiftly shifting to tenderness when she mentions Henry, her lips that cut him with her admonitions or lift his heart with a rare smile, and the way she stands her ground when he challenges her. Opening his eyes again, he was overwhelmingly disappointed to find stone walls, iron bars and a distinct lack of Emma. He shook his head at his own absurdity, blowing a puff of air out and scratching at his scruff. 

It was obvious now to Hook that he needed to start with a smaller step. Get out of his cell and go from there. He was adept at picking locks as long as they were not altered with magic and he hoped this one had not been. He got up and stood by the door, and inspected the set up as best he could from such an awkward angle. A padlock and a slider were all that were keeping him locked in. He put his hook through the bars on one side and reached around with his right hand to hold up the lock. Unable to actually see what he was doing, Hook felt around until he found the opening for the key and brought his hook to it. He placed the sharp tip of his hook in and tried to trip the mechanism, but it wasn't enough. There seemed to be an extra catch in there that he wasn't reaching. After about 10 minutes of trying different angles, Hook's arm was cramping. He backed away from the lock and had a seat on the rock wall. 

"No luck, dearie?" Rumple asked. 

"Not yet. Just taking a break."

"Tick, tock, pirate, tick, tock."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware. I said I would be ready, and I will. Now leave me alone,” Hook grumbled. 

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Rumple countered.

Hook took a deep breath and thought again of Emma and the dream he had of her. The touch of her hand on his skin felt so real, so warm. He put his own hand over the spot and could only feel the coldness of his chains and pendants. Her words echoed in his mind— _This isn't the same jail, Hook. It's going to take a different trick_. He gripped the pendants and pulled the chain over his head. How could he be so thick? Hook jumped to his feet and reached the door in two steps. He flipped the lock up so it was somewhat steady and upside down, then pushed his hook into the opening again, drawing it against the door jam for more stability, and shifted two of the mechanisms out of the way. He then placed his dagger charm in and wiggled it around until he heard a click. Quickly, he snapped apart the lock, dropped it to the ground and slid back the bolt, opening the door. 

His timing could not have been better because he heard the chatter of two guards off in the distance. Hook put his necklace back on, reached down and picked up the lock, and quietly closed the door again. He kept the bulky, iron padlock in his hand behind him and stood back from the door. The guards rounded the corner, one carrying a couple trays of food and the other holding onto a ring of keys. 

Hook, standing with his legs slightly apart and body tensed, smiled at the men and greeted them warmly. "Evening, mates!" 

They looked up at him, confused but still coming closer. The guard with the keys was in front and as he got close to Hook's cell door, key at the ready, he paused and said "What the...?" when he noticed the lack of lock. Hook used the guard's distraction to his advantage and kicked open the door with everything he had, knocking the guard back into his comrade, felling them both. Lock in hand, he jumped on top of the first guard who was trying to right himself, and hit him hard with the lock, knocking him out. The second guard, pinned under the first, was unable to fight back as Hook grabbed his tunic front, lifted him up just enough, and knocked him out as well. 

After stopping a moment to catch his breath, Hook took the helmet and cloak from the keymaster and tossed it aside along with the keyring. He dragged the man into the now open cell and then went back for the second guard and put him in as well, then shut the door and locked it. Hook picked up the cloak and fastened it around his neck, doing his best to cover his own clothing, then picked up the helmet and keys.

Standing in front of Rumple's cell, he could just recognize him sitting in the corner, far from the entrance. He was neither the well-dressed merchant of Storybrooke, the coward husband of Milah, nor the Crocodile who had spun Hook's life out of control. He was just a man, as broken as all the other men Hook had known. 

"Are you sure I can't free you?" Hook asked Rumple, holding up the keys.

"No, leave me here. She would just command me back anyway. This way, I don't cause more harm to those close to me."

"Aye. Then I'll be going," Hook said as he began to turn toward the door. 

"Hook! Wait!" Rumple called out.

"What is it?" Hook turned back to see Rumple standing in the middle of his cell.

"Give me one of your hairs," he said motioning to Hook's head.

Hook looked at Rumple with uncertainty. "Are you daft? What for?"

"I told you, dearie, you are the solution to my problem. You are just going to have to trust me. And please, make it a hair from your head, not your chest. I would hate for you to get cold out there." 

Hook threw Rumple a hard glance, but plucked a hair from his head anyway, and reached through the bars as far as he could to pass it to Rumple without causing more pain to the man. 

"You owe me, Crocodile" Hook warned. 

"Hmmm...yes, right you are. Provided you live, that is. So do your best, dearie!" 

At that, Hook placed the helmet on his head, pulled the cloak around him and headed straight out the passageway into an antechamber where he found his satchel and sword. He grabbed them both, tucked them under the cloak and headed out of the castle as if going on patrol, passing only a few other guards. He found the hidden entrance Regina told him about and entered her vault. Lighting a lantern sitting inside the doorway, he retrieved the list and began gathering the items she requested and placed them in the bag hoping nothing would break and turn him into some vile creature on his journey back. Once he had found everything, he left the cloak and helmet behind and made sure the coast was clear before exiting. 

There was no way Hook was going back the way he came, so he set off in the direction he had first arrived—before Regina's curse, when he was trying to figure out how to find Rumplestiltskin from Belle—through the forest. Something felt slightly off about it this time. Maybe he was just being overly cautious because of the poppy incident, but this forest seemed darker and more foreboding than he remembered. Checking the stars overhead, he verified the direction he needed to walk and he was absolutely sure this was the correct route. Hook adjusted the satchel tighter to him and began a light jog to put as much distance between him and the Witch as he could. He needed to get Regina the supplies she required to make the memory restorative so he could be on his way. He had wasted enough time already and now it was even more imperative he get to Emma.

Hook was not easily frightened, but the deeper he got into the forest, the more undeniably menacing those woods became, and the faster he wished to be out of its gloom. He thought he was close to the main thoroughfare that would take him back to Rumple's castle, but a noise caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks. Loud and continuous groans and scraping began coming from all around Hook as the wind picked up, shaking the leaves in the trees and sending them whirling all around him, blurring his vision and trying to disorient him. He fought his way through the gusts of leaves and wood debris, but before he was even ten steps away, he felt the ground shake and then something spiral up one leg and flung him into the air only to be caught by another twisting limb that pinned him to a tree. Vines began slithering toward him and wrapping around his arms, legs, and neck. This was not the death he had ever envisioned for himself. He was too far from the sea, and too far from the warm embrace of Emma Swan. 

The echoing creaks and splintering of wood became louder as he could see from the corner of his vision a thick branch swinging in his direction to constrain him further. Smaller offshoots reached him first, scratching his face, piercing his shoulder just under the collar bone, and tearing his clothing. Even through all the chaos, Hook was grateful this wasn't happening in Neverland in a thicket of dreamshade. The vine holding his hooked arm grew tighter until he heard a bone snap in his forearm. He cried out, the pain in his arm and shoulder becoming unbearable, like being set aflame. The agony from his injuries was nothing in comparison to the misery he felt at the thought of not ever seeing Emma again, and he continued to strain and buck against his wooden restraints. He yelled for help, his voice becoming weak with the effort, and for one moment before blacking out, he imagined he heard the sound of rushing footsteps coming toward him and someone calling his name.


	6. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook's stuck in bed and not for a good reason.

_The sterile smell is unmistakable, as is the flimsy light blue tunic he's wearing. He rather likes the softness of the dressing gown as a change from his heavy leather coat, but he knows that wearing it can only mean one thing: he's injured again. Every small move he makes sends lightning strikes of searing pain throughout his body to places he isn't sure he's felt pain before, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the nausea that threatens to undo him._

_Hook feels a weight not his own shift at the edge of the bed, making him gasp at the sudden jarring, which also triggers a jangling noise he remembers with great irritation. He slowly opens his eyes to see Emma staring down at him with such worry, and a grimace where he'd prefer to see a smile. He never meant for her to look at him that way, and it makes his heart ache more than his throbbing, broken arm._

_Emma nods toward his unshackled, injured arm. "That's some quality damage there. Who'd you piss off this time?"_

_"Apparently, I looked at a tree askance," he says with what he hopes is a nonchalant shrug but turns into a move he instantly regrets as he sees stars and lets loose another small gasp._

_She pats his leg gently. "Making friends wherever you go, huh, buddy?"_

_Hook smiles tightly and retorts, "Yes, well, you know me, love, life of the party."_

_"Remind me not to party with you...ever," she says. Emma reaches out slowly, and gingerly touches the scratches on Hook's cheek, but he winces anyway and she along with him. "You really don't look so good."_

_"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, darling. Truth be told, I feel like bilge dregs." Hook lightly jiggles the handcuffs locking his right hand to the bed. "This again? I thought we were past the whole adding insult to injury routine," he complains. Then he ogles Emma and says slyly, "Or are you trying to tell me something?"_

_Emma shakes her head and rolls her eyes in return, laughing. "Are you kidding me? You can barely blink without passing out from the pain. I'm pretty sure screwing around right now might kill you."_

_Hook tries not to look too crestfallen at her rejection, but fails miserably. "I've had worse days," he reminds her, nodding toward his stump. With a small pout he suggests, "Besides, there are much worse ways to die, love. You could at least kiss me where it hurts and make it better."_

_"We could be here all day," Emma says with half a smile._

_"Mmm...and half the night if I'm lucky, darling." He shakes his handcuff again and says, "I'm not going anywhere."_

_Emma leans over and brushes the hair from Hook's forehead before she kisses a scratch above his eyebrow. She's feather-light in her touch and he smiles blissfully as her golden hair tumbles from her shoulder and curtains his face. She hovers over him, sharing his breath, and Hook breaks eye contact to contemplate her lips. The tip of her tongue sneaks out and licks her bottom lip and they both take a shallow breath right before she leans in and softly kisses him, doing her best to avoid aggravating the cut on the edge of his mouth._

_Hook's eyes drift closed and he hums beneath Emma's kiss. In spite of the cuffs that keep him tethered to the bed, he feels a rush of lightness and free floating he can only compare to those times he's taken the Jolly Roger skyward. Hook feels the growing warmth coming from Emma's soft, pliant lips and he completely loses himself in her touch, forgetting every ache and pain. He wants to immerse himself in her and goes to pull her closer, to cradle her to him._

_White hot light bursts behind his eyes and a scream of sheer agony tears from Hook's mouth, and, in an instant, his connection to Emma breaks._

Someone was whimpering pitifully. He couldn't see who because his eyes were shut tight against the pain he was trapped in. 

"Hook...Hook...can you hear me?"

_What’s the prince doing here_ , he thinks, but can't answer over the moaning that seems to be growing louder. 

"Listen to me. Regina is going to try to heal your arm and some of your other injuries, OK? It's gonna hurt like hell for a few seconds, but then you'll be fine."

Hook felt a squeeze on his good arm, and in the next breath, his body lit up, on fire from the inside out. The whimpering he had been hearing suddenly changed to a hoarse shout that lasted too long for his liking. Hook’s body shook and his teeth chattered as the fire transformed to an icy coldness. Darkness finally creeped along and brought silence and calm. Hook could not have been more grateful.

_"I told you screwing around wasn't a good idea. Thought I lost you there," Emma teases._

_He's back in the hospital bed, still shackled to it, with Emma looking down at him with a small smile this time._ Much better _, he thinks. "Hardly. Not going to get rid of me that easy," Hook says._

_"Good."_

_Hook looks upon Emma not knowing how to broach the topic he needs to discuss with her. He knits his brows together and sighs._ Best to just get on with it _. "Emma, love, about that..."_

_"About what?" she asks, looking at him expectantly._

_"What you meant—back in Storybrooke—when I told you I would think of you every day," he explains._

_Emma quirks an eyebrow. "What did you think I meant?"_

_"I was hoping it meant you had some...feelings for me. You know, the not irritated kind," he says with a smirk._

_Tilting her head and placing her hand lightly on his chest over his pounding heart, she says, "I have several feelings for you, and only a couple of them might be in the irritated category. Why are you asking?"_

_Hook shifts a bit and puts his hookless arm over her hand to keep it in place. He looks in her eyes steadily and says, "Rumplestiltskin believes if you are my true love I'll be able to find you. He says that true love--"_

_"Can transcend realms and break any curse. I know," Emma finishes._

_"Do you believe that?"_

_"I have no reason not to. The real question is, do you?"_

_Hook looks down where they are touching and rubs Emma's hand. "I know how I feel about you. But what if it's not enough? There's more at stake now—the fate of your family—I can't afford to be wrong. The Dark One says we can’t beat this new witch without you."_

_Emma leans in close to Hook to get his attention. When his eyes meet hers, she smiles and says softly, "If I had to choose the Savior's savior, I'd pick you." With one last pat on his chest, she gets up and walks out, leaving Hook behind. Again._

* * *

The sun was just creeping into his room when Hook opened his eyes to find himself back in Rumplestiltskin's castle. He was sore from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, which made it damn near impossible to move, and certainly not with any haste. He grunted, and next thing he knew a pair of hands went under his shoulders and helped him sit up. Hook looked over to see the person attached to those hands, and there was David, somewhat sleepy himself, leaning out of a chair next to his bed, propping him up. 

"Take it easy, Hook. Those trees really didn’t like you."

"Aye. Thanks, mate.” The pain of trying to get comfortable was making it difficult to talk. “They...must’ve...recognized me as...a man of the sea and...taken offense. What...are you...doing here?" Hook asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding from the dwarves," David jokes.

Hook tried to laugh, but it came out a groan, which was a more fitting response anyway. David handed him a glass of water and Hook sipped it, thankful for the coolness of it going down. He inched the glass over to the night stand and looked David square in the eyes.

"She's got Rumplestiltskin and his dagger."

David covered his mouth with his hand. He obviously grasped the enormity of the situation and fell back into his chair with a thump. "Shit," he whispered.


	7. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook reports back to his Enchanted Forest friends, Neal comes clean about his past with Emma, and plans ensue.

David swore under his breath with an alacrity Hook hadn’t been a party to since his early days on the Jolly Roger, then he looked closely at Hook. "Are you sure it was him? It wasn't some kind of trick the witch was playing?"

Hook winced as he shook his head. The muscles in his neck ached beyond belief. "I don't believe it was a trick, but we can't take the chance that it wasn't him, can we? Underestimating our new foe could be a grave error," Hook warned.

Nodding slowly, David agreed, stunned. "How’s he even alive?!...What else did he say?"

"If it's all the same, mate, I really only want to go through this story once. Shall we get everyone together?" Hook asked, still sounding weary.

David seemed distracted as he said, "Sure. Yeah...." He snapped out of his trance and looked over at Hook, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I'll go gather everyone in the great room. See you in a half an hour—think you can get there on your own?"

"Aye. If I start now." Hook began inching his way toward the edge of his bed, grateful his arm and shoulder were healed, otherwise he really would need help. As David left the room, Hook got up and finished dressing. There were pulls and small tears on his red vest and scratches on his trousers from the tree branches and vines attacking him, and a few holes in the sleeves of his shirt, but nothing that couldn't be repaired. In spite of his soreness, Hook was thankful to be alive, but knowing the Dark One was now in his debt as well as the Queen, he felt damn near invincible. At least he would have if every muscle in his body wasn't reminding him that he was, in fact, very mortal.

He pondered just how much of his conversation with Rumplestiltskin he needed to share with everyone. There was no bloody way the words "true love" were going to make an appearance, that much he was sure of. Sticking to the most important points seemed the best course of action. Anything beyond that was no one's business but his own. Getting his memories and thoughts in order, Hook shambled down the corridor, practically sliding along the wall for support, to meet everyone.

Regina greeted him at the door with a small vial of an opalescent liquid.

"Drink it," she commanded.

Hook held it up to the light and watched the iridescent mixture swirl and tumble in its glass. "What the hell is it?" he asked.

"Something to put the...uh...wind back in your sails," she replied with a sarcastic smile. "I thought after the trees cut you down, you could use it."

"Aye. Cheers." Hook toasted the Queen as he brought the vial to his lips and tipped his head back, drinking down the tasteless, thick liquid. He had just taken his last swallow when what felt like a breeze coming from within him rippled out of his body, ruffled his hair, and took all his pain away with it. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation, a grin spreading across his lips. Finally, that invincible feeling kicked in.

Snow, Belle, Neal, Granny, and the dwarves filed in, followed by Robin Hood, Little John, and a couple other of his men Hook had yet to meet. A few dwarves came over and shook Hook's hand and told him they were glad he was alive and well, which Hook had a difficult time adjusting and reacting to. It wasn't so long ago that the majority of those in the room would sooner watch him walk the plank than be in his presence, but he thanked them sincerely, regardless.

David got everyone's attention and turned to Hook, giving him the chance to report what he found at Regina's palace. Telling them that Rumple was alive and that the witch had him and his dagger garnered a wide range of reactions—from Belle's gasp and tears of joy, to Neal's wide-eyed shock, and from Regina's half sneer and whispered curse, to Robin's apparent confusion. After giving everyone a minute to process what Rumple's current predicament meant to them, Hook continued on, telling them what Rumple thought the witch was up to—to include the possibility of another curse that would return them to Storybrooke or worse—and that the only way they would be able to defeat the witch and free him was with Emma's magic (which earned him an indignant snort from Regina).

"So once again, Emma is our only hope to get out of this?" Snow asked.

"Even if we could figure out a way to get to her, she's not going to remember who any of us are. You know Emma, she's not going to trust a stranger," David added, frustration evident in his tone and flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Wait," Snow said. "There is one of us she'll know." Snow turned toward Neal and looked at him. "Neal, she'd listen to you."

All eyes turned toward Neal, but he couldn't meet any of them. Hook had a pretty good idea what was coming next—an explanation as to why he had not been with Emma for the last eleven years, and all he could do was step out of the way of the Charmings, press his lips together and give a slight shake of his head. There was no way he was going to interfere in this coming storm even if he did still care for Bae's well-being. He knew Neal was the cause of Emma’s distrust of men, and that he did the leaving, but that was really the extent of his knowledge of events.

Neal gave a nervous chuckle and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea. If she can't remember finding me again in New York, she isn't going to want to see me. Trust me on this."

David narrowed his eyes at Neal while Snow's mouth opened with an unasked question on her lips.

"Why's that, Neal?" David asked carefully, taking a step closer and looking at Neal with a hardness Hook was well-acquainted with.

"Emma didn't tell you?" Neal asked, disbelief written on his face. He took a deep breath and continued. "The last time she saw me—before Storybrooke—was right before she went to jail...instead of me."

"Wait...what?!" Snow closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Hook could practically see the confusion, disappointment, and belated protectiveness work their way across her face as she processed what Neal was saying.

Conversely, and with absolutely no thought at all, David jumped right to rage and grabbed Neal by his tunic front. "You are the reason my daughter went to jail?! You left her alone?! For ten years? You son of a bitch..."

To his credit, Neal did his best not to engage and held his hands up in surrender. "I know. I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I'm sorry!"

Unfortunately, his apology didn't stop David from wheeling his arm back and punching Neal square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hook winced, knowing all-too-well how painful David's short jab felt, never mind a full-on wallop. Still, he didn't feel particularly sorry for Neal at the moment. Letting anyone take the fall for your crimes, let alone the woman you claimed to love, was extremely bad form and Hook was ashamed that the lad had turned out more like his father than he could have predicted. But Hook was in no position to exact retribution, nor would he. From what he could gather before leaving Storybrooke, Emma settled her relationship with Neal and he wasn't about to waste time in some grand gesture to defend her honor that she would neither ask for nor appreciate. But, as her father, David was welcome to unleash his fury in whatever way he saw fit, and for Hook, he was a satisfactory instrument of redress. 

"David! What the hell are you doing?!" Snow yelled and ran up, pulling David back from Neal. "This isn't helping and it's too late to change what's already happened."

"How can you say that? He left her. In jail! She was pregnant, Snow."

Belle helped Neal to his feet, and he swayed a bit as he wiped off the blood dripping from his nose onto his sleeve. "Not that it makes any difference, but I didn't know she was pregnant. If I had known..."

"If you had known...? What then, Neal?" David shouted. “Where the fuck were you when she got out, huh? Where were you then?!”

"I'm sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know. All I can say is I made a huge mistake. I would give anything to fix it, but I can't."

David shrugged off Snow's grip and stalked over to Neal again and leaned in close to his face. "Damn right you made a mistake. There's no way I would let you near her now."

Turning his back on Neal, David stomped off to the other side of the room. Hook glanced over to see him taking deep breaths, trying to regain control over his temper. Snow was also looking at David with a pained expression but caught Hook's eye as they both turned back to the group. She looked away and down then took a steadying breath. Awkward didn't begin to describe the atmosphere in the room.

"What are our other options?" Snow asked quietly, trying to get back to the real problem—how to get to Emma.

Hook cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. "I'll go," he said. "I'll find Emma."

"Do you even know how difficult that's going to be?" Snow asked.

"What does it matter if it means bringing Emma back? Rest assured, I'll not fail."

Regina scoffed. "Well, good luck, Hook, but I'm not going to wait around for the Savior. Who knows how long it will take for that to happen? I'm not going to sit around waiting to see what this bitch is going to do. I'm going to pay her a little visit."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Regina," Snow warned.

"Oh really? And what exactly have I got to lose? I have nothing right now. No home, no Henry, no family, only the outfit on my back. Let her try to take me down."

"You still have a kingdom, Regina." Snow narrowed her eyes as she thought about that. "You are going to start a war...is that it, Regina? We just got back, have barely had time to breathe, and you are going to pick a fight with a witch who is so dark she turned green. Great."

Hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes, Regina was indignant. " _I_ didn't pick the fight. _She_ did. I'm not afraid of her and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her just take over. If she wants a war, a war she'll get."

Robin Hood stepped forward and cautioned, "Do you even have an army? What if she appropriated that from you as well?"

“I’ve got you, haven’t I?” Regina asked with one of her more convincing smiles aimed at the archer.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin said, “That remains to be seen now, doesn’t it, your majesty?”

Snow's voice was tight and her tiny frame rigid with frustration. "And what about Rumplestiltskin? She controls him now. You know as well as I do that he could kill us all in an instant if she commands him to." 

"Leave that to us," Belle interrupted. She looked at Neal and he gave her a small nod in return.

"We have to warn people," Granny asserted. "We can't just let them fall into her trap."

Regina shrugged. "Fine, we'll travel the countryside recruiting. Kill two birds."

"She didn't say 'recruit', Regina, she said 'warn.'" Snow took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Whatever."

"Actually, ladies, I can be your emissary," Hook said. "Obviously, I'll need to find a portal of some sort to return to Emma's world, and I need to get back to the Jolly Roger, so on my journey to accomplish both those tasks, I will alert the masses. But I could use some help."

David, finally calm, had come back over to stand with Snow. "A diversion, perhaps? Something to keep the witch from getting in your way?" he offered.

"Great minds think alike, eh Prince?" Hook said with a wink. 

Just then, the doors to the room slammed open and a small boy of 4 or 5 years, curly dark hair, wide grin, and an infectious giggle ran in and jumped into the arms of Robin Hood. "Roland!" Robin exclaimed. "Good morning, my boy! You are up early, aren't you?" He matched the boy's grin and gave him a loud kiss on the side of the boy's head, sending him into another fit of giggles.

While most everyone else in the room couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene playing out, Hook watched as Regina took a step back away from those around her. If someone looked at her, she might seem to be smiling, but Hook could easily see the pain seeping through. One hand unconsciously covered her heart, and the other took a quick swipe at her eyes and she turned and made a hasty exit.

The sound of the doors closing abruptly caught everyone's attention, and murmurs of what to do to prepare for the next phase of their lives began. The dwarves, discussing tunnels, left en masse, Snow went looking for Regina, and David consulted with Robin about the state of the horses and weapons. Before long, the room was nearly empty.

Hook pulled Neal aside after everyone else dispersed. "Neal, going to find your father — it's folly. The surrounding area is filled with traps. She'll catch you before you can free him. Besides, I offered and he refused. And for good reason."

"What makes you think getting caught isn't part of the plan? Maybe having someone on the inside is just what we need."

Hook drew his eyebrows together with a frown. "You don't know what this woman is capable of. If she figures out what you are doing she just might kill you. Worse, she might order your father to kill you. Please, don't be foolish, Bae" he pleaded.

Neal smiled and shook his head. "Listen, man, I appreciate your concern, but I'm doing this. I gotta prove I'm not just the guy who broke Emma's heart. And I can't abandon my father when I just got him back. I'm going."

"Be safe, but more importantly, be smart. Please," Hook requested.

"Hey, before you go, there's something you need to see," Neal said, nodding toward the cabinet at the back of the room. Hook followed him over and Neal reached in and pulled out a glass orb. "This, uh, lets you see people. I used it to figure out where Henry was when he was taken to Neverland. The other day, Belle and I both saw my father in it, but we weren't sure if it was real or wishful thinking. But then you confirmed it, so we knew we had to go after him."

"What else did you see?" Hook asked.

"Not 'what,' Hook, 'who.' Go ahead and hold it. Think of Emma."

The sphere rested heavy and cool in his palm, the weight incongruous with the lightness of the purple clouds inside it, swirling and rolling like a sudden squall. The more he thought of Emma, the more transparent the clouds became until there was his Swan, safe in his hand. She was smiling at Henry, who was showing off and balancing on some rocks in a park. She looked so happy, so beautiful, and content. How he wanted to be a part of that—to make her smile with joy in her eyes, make her feel cherished all the time, to someday laugh at the antics of their children.

Hook couldn't take his eyes off Emma, or her smile, even as Neal interrupted his thoughts. "She's in New York City–that's Central Park."

"New York City...that's where..."

"Yeah, that's where you tried to kill my father. Where I used to live. Well, technically, do live—I still have my apartment. Never had time to do anything about it before we hustled back to Storybrooke. Let's hear it for rent control and automatic withdrawal."

Only half of that statement made any sense to Hook, but he was too preoccupied watching Emma and Henry to ask for clarification. New York City. The only other place besides Storybrooke he had been to in the Land Without Magic. Providence surely smiled upon him.

"Thanks, mate, for showing me this," said Hook, taking one last look at the radiant Emma Swan and handing Neal back the crystal ball. Now that the "where" was solved, the "how" and her lack of memories remained. His day was definitely improving.


	8. Feelin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of leaving on his mission, Hook has one last night of fun both with and without Emma.

Hook's night ended how his day began: with him using the wall for support as he made his way down the corridor, only this time in the opposite direction. He was far less achy, but far more drunk. After plans had been coordinated between Hook and everyone he was leaving behind, the pilfered contents of Rumplestiltskin's wine cellar and liquor cabinets found their way into the flasks and cups of all who stayed to enjoy one last roaring fire before parting ways the next day. Hook managed to locate a bottle of halfway decent rum and appropriated it for himself.

The first couple of rounds loosened many a tongue, and before long, stories began flying like cannon fire during a heated battle. Robin, Snow, Granny, and Hook had all tried to one-up the others with unbelievable yarns of eluding capture or death until no one was sure who was telling the truth any more. David was clearly amused by the stories and seemed surprised by a few of Snow’s, but he hadn't contributed to the conversation, which did not escape Hook's notice. He teased the former shepherd about past wild goose chases (of the literal kind), but the Prince was unfazed.

"Laugh at me all you want, pirate—I've slain my fair share of dragons. But I'll be honest, my life was relatively dull until this one..." he pointed at Snow who batted her eyelashes at him, "barged into it. Been the craziest fucking ride ever since. Even when she couldn't remember who I was, there was no rest."

"Couldn't remember _you_? I find that difficult to fathom, a clingy bloke such as yourself being anything less than noticeable."

Snow gave an indelicate snort followed by a suppressed giggle she hid behind her hand. David looked smugly at them both. "Yeah, well, that's how much you know. It took a pretty powerful potion for her to forget me." 

Hook feigned shock. "Well, that is saying something. And what trick did you use to make her remember you?"

David rubbed the side of his head and Snow looked a bit chagrined. "First I gave her true love's kiss on Rumplestiltskin's advice, but then she clocked me and tied me up to a tree and left me there, so that wasn't the answer. What really worked, though, was taking an arrow to the shoulder to keep her from becoming something she's not. So, bodily harm it was." David looked at Snow who leaned over, put her hands on either side of his face and planted a loud, sloppy, kiss on his lips. 

Belle gave a short huff and looked contemplative. "That explains why Rumple kissed me in the hospital after I lost my memories." It was Hook's turn to look chagrined, but Belle didn't notice. "Didn't work for him either, so don't feel bad, David. I screamed to shake the roof down and scared him right out of the hospital. I had to drink a potion out of a very special cup to get my memories back." She raised the chipped cup she had been drinking out of all evening.

Thinking of his future meeting with Emma, Hook filed away both their stories and got on with the business of drinking. It had been ages since he had felt like he had a crew—a family—and who knew how long it would be until he was with them again or even under what circumstances? He wished Emma could be there too, sharing a drink and her own stories. _Someday_ , he thought. _With any luck, someday soon._

When he finally staggered back into his room later that night, Hook fumbled each and every button, clasp, and lace as he undressed, leaving a trail of clothes behind him on the way to his bed. He detached his hook from its brace and tossed it on the table next to the bed. A few too many drunken, sharp mishaps from years gone by had burned into his brain to always remove it before passing out. And pass out he did. 

 

_The air is thick with humidity, and Hook's clothing clings to him like a heavy, wet sail after a sudden storm. Perspiration gathers at his hairline and trickles down his neck, and he realizes he is back in Neverland—as if the anxious feeling gathering in his gut isn't enough to alert him._

_"Well...this is...progress," Emma says. She is standing before him, wearing her gray sleeveless shirt with Bae's cutlass sheathed at her back. She looks somewhat impressed, albeit damp, rather than her more frequent expression of pity, which should make Hook elated, as things go, but something is not quite right._

_"Aye, lass. I was certain we'd be meeting in the Echo Cave and I'd be the one in the box." It's then Hook notices how close Emma is to the surrounding thorny vegetation and urgently motions her to come closer with a wave of his hand. "Now, if you would just step away from the dreamshade that seems to be growing all around us, I might be marginally more relieved."_

_"Dreamshade? Really? Boy, nothing's easy with you, is it?" Emma grouses._

_"Does that surprise you, love?" Hook asks with more than a little concern gathered in his brows._

_"Not especially."_

_"Quickly then," Hook encourages._

_"As you wish," Emma says with a bow and moves closer to Hook. "Is this better?"_

_He gathers her into his arms and sighs, disturbing the fine hairs on the top of her head. "Infinitely."_

_Emma puts her hand on Hook's chest and takes a half step backward. "So, why the change of pace here? You're not locked up. Not that I'm actually complaining, but what gives?" Emma asks._

_Hook shrugs. "No idea. Maybe I'm just feeling good.” He gives her a saucy grin and waggles his eyebrows at her. “Want to know why, darling?"_

_Emma gazes into his eyes and says, "Perhaps I would."_

_Closing the gap up between them, Hook breaths her in, looks at her under half-closed eyes and says, "Because tomorrow I start my journey. To you."_

_Emma's lashes flutter at his closeness and she moves imperceptibly toward him. A smile begins forming on her lips and she whispers, "Is that so? Got it all figured out, do you?"_

_Hook trails his fingers across her collarbone then rests them on her shoulder, his thumb tracing the curve of her neck softly. He can feel her shiver at his touch and he wants to feel it again more than anything. He shifts his position, spreading his legs apart just enough to steady himself. He can barely take his eyes from her mouth, he wants to taste it so desperately._

_"Well, not exactly," he admits. "Still have to figure that part out."_

_"And you will," Emma reassures him._

_Hook looks up and into her steady gaze, curious. "You think so?"_

_The sincerity in her eyes leaves Hook weak as she grabs onto the lapel of his coat with her right hand and says, "You have yet to fail me. And when you do find me...well, that's when the fun begins."_

_"Aye love, so true," he agrees with a lazy grin. He raises his eyebrows and rubs his nose against hers. "That's when I have to break the spell and get you to remember me. Good thing I love a challenge," he says as he hooks the loop on her pants and pulls her closer until their hips are flush against each other. The heat from their closeness threatens to consume him and he can barely breathe._

_"Hmm...got any ideas how you are going to do that?" Emma asks, sliding her hand up his chest, past the other lapel, and into his hair._

_Moving his hand through her soft locks to cradle her head, Hook brings his mouth close to hers. "I hear true love's kiss can break any spell..."_

_"Oh..." Emma breathes. "Maybe we should practice that one."_

_"If the lady insists," Hook murmurs then captures her lips in his._

_Emma grips his hair and coat tightly causing Hook to moan into her mouth with need. She answers with her tongue sweeping his and her arm going around his neck to pull him closer. He trails his hand down her neck, the side of her breast, and to her waist where he slips it under her shirt to skid over the warm, damp skin of her back, then grips her tightly. They separate for the briefest of moments, sharing a breath and then diving back into each other. Her lips are soft and her teeth sharp as they pull his bottom lip, making his heart shudder and leap like a ship breaking through rough seas. He wraps his other arm around her and lifts her up, burying his face in her neck, uttering the only word he can think of—Emma—between each kiss and each nip of his teeth on her slippery skin. She wraps one leg around his, and slides down until her other foot is on the ground again and her hands cradle his face. They are both breathing heavily into each other, foreheads touching and noses bumping, when Hook whispers, "Do you remember me now?"_

_"I could never really forget you," she tells him as she slowly begins pulling away. In spite of the jungle's heat, he is cold without her._

_"Why are you leaving?" he asks, the thought of separating from her yet again overwhelming._

_She gives him a small grimace. "I don't want to, but it's time for you to go. So someday this is more than a dream."_

Hook sighed in his sleep, and rolled over to the sunlight shining rudely into his face, waking him. Emma was right, it was time to go.

* * *

The last time Hook felt excitement vibrating through every nerve in his body and not absolute dread for a mission was when he and Liam were getting ready to depart for Neverland. ‘A hero's journey’ he had called it. How far from the truth that was. But _this journey _could be the one to make up to Liam for the absolute debacle that had become the life of Killian Jones, and truly bring glory to the name 'Captain Jones.' Of course, the glory was secondary to getting to Emma, and if he could do that, he would die a content, unknown man in the arms of his Swan.__

__Everyone in the Dark One's castle was assembling outside before starting their own journeys and Hook was met by Robin Hood guiding a large, dark horse, with a light mane and white markings. The horse had a blanket and light brown leather satchel slung over its haunches._ _

__"You sure you know what to do with one of these, Captain? There’re no sails or anchors, you know." Robin said skeptically, but with half a grin on his face._ _

__Taking the reins from the archer and twining them around his hook, he stroked the nose of the beast gently. "I wasn't always out at sea, mate, and I know a few things about keeping my seat on a rocking vessel."_ _

__"Well, this beauty is a pretty steady ride. He'll get you where you need to go. And when you get back to your ship, just leave him with the nearest livery and we'll be back to collect him."_ _

__"Aye. Thank you."_ _

__Regina walked up next and handed Hook a small bottle filled with a bright, violet-colored liquid._ _

__"This is to help Emma remember. I doubt it's going to be easy to convince her to drink it right away, so good luck with that. I've put a charm on the bottle to keep it from breaking since you have a tendency to get your ass kicked on a regular basis."_ _

__Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If I hadn't just had a run-in with some homicidal trees, darling, I would take offense. Instead, I thank you for your thoughtfulness, highness." He gave her an exaggerated bow and put the bottle in the inside pocket of his coat._ _

__She pulled one more item from her sleeve. It looked very much like the scroll she used to stop Pan's curse. She held it out to Hook and gave him a strict warning. "Do not let this fall into the wrong hands, pirate. This is for Emma only. She'll need it if she's going to be of any use in this fight."_ _

__Hook added the scroll to his pocket next to the bottle. "Understood," he replied._ _

__Lastly, David and Snow came over as Robin and Regina walked away. Snow handed over a larger scroll which Hook opened and read quickly to himself. It was a notice from her and Regina telling of the new danger to the Enchanted Forest and all its people. With his infamous reputation preceding him, it was assurance that the other kingdoms would take heed and prepare for the worst. He rolled it back up, thanked Snow, and placed it in his satchel with the other supplies Robin had kindly outfitted him with._ _

__Putting one foot in the stirrup, Hook hauled himself onto the horse and wrapped the reins around his hook, keeping the horse steady._ _

__"You look ridiculous on a horse, pirate" David said, smiling at Hook while petting the horse's mane._ _

__Hook laughed in return and said, "I've never looked ridiculous a day in my very long life, mate. I can't say the same about you, though, and that flying monkey pelt you're wearing. It's a bit overkill."_ _

__David held his arms out wide, opened his cloak and admired it. "I don't know what you mean. It's downright princely. I had forgotten Rumple had it until Belle found it. He took it from me in exchange for that shitty true love's kiss advice. It's only right I take it back."_ _

__"Aye, I suppose it is," Hook chuckled, shaking his head. "May I go now? I've got places to go and people to see, you know."_ _

__Snow looked up at him, squinting against the sun. "Be careful. We're counting on you."_ _

__Putting out his hand to shake Hook's, David nodded at him and said, "We'll see you again. Now go get my little girl."_ _


	9. Decreasing Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook sets out to find both his loves: the Jolly Roger and Emma

After a few days' journey, and at the second port town Robin Hood suggested Hook visit on his search for the Jolly Roger,from up on a hill, Hook spied his ship harbored in a small inlet. There seemed to be some activity on board and he feared he was going to have to fight tooth and nail for her. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought they could take it from him. He spurred Cutter—he had to name the beast something so he didn't feel foolish talking to him—into a full gallop, and careened down the hill and across the main thoroughfare like a madman scattering strays and scared pedestrians in every direction.

Reining Cutter into a rough halt, Hook jumped off the horse and hastily wrapped the lead around one of the posts by the dock before rushing up the gangplank to the Jolly Roger. The few men on board stopped what they were doing and stared at Hook as he looked around wildly for the scoundrel who stole his ship. Indignation on his face and hand on his sword hilt, he hopped down to the deck, ready for a fight.

"Captain?..."

The incredulous query was uttered by a round man in a well-worn, red knit stocking cap standing at the helm. Mr. Smee, looking as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cook's stores, snapped to attention. "Captain! Welcome aboard, sir!"

Hook raised an eyebrow as he relaxed some knowing he wasn't going to have to spill any blood to reclaim his ship after all. "Mr. Smee. I'm gone for a short while only to return and find you're having delusions of grandeur?" he asked.

Pulling his cap from his head, Smee sidled over and reassured Hook, "Not at all sir, not at all! Truth is, I've been on board for quite some time. I was merely waiting for your arrival."

Hitching his thumb on his belt buckle and tapping his fingers there, Hook looked closely at his sometime business partner and first mate. "Do tell, Mr. Smee."

"I had a...uh...run in, you might say, with the Dark One in Storybrooke a while back." Smee practically twitched at the memory. "And, well, he turned me into a rat, so I came to the Jolly Roger to hide."

Giving a small nod while he bit his lower lip and listened, he recalled Rumple's snide rejoinder back in the Queen's dungeon. Hook remarked "Ah, it's all making sense now. Were you here while we were back in Neverland as well?"

"Aye, Captain, I was."

Hook clapped Smee on his shoulder. "Hmm, you are one lucky bastard, Mr. Smee. If the Queen was not forced to take back her curse, you'd still be a rat."

"True, Captain," Smee agreed. He met Hook's gaze steadily and reminded him,

"And if I hadn't been aboard the ship already, I can only imagine whose treacherous hands it she may have fallen into."

Hook gave a short laugh. "Indeed, Mr. Smee." Hook wagged his finger and admonished, "I'd not be much of a Captain without my ship now, would I?"

"No, sir."

"Then we are both fortunate men, Mr. Smee. And, as such, would it please you to know we have a mission that speaks to your particular talents?"

Smee looked at Hook as a dog outside a butcher's shop anticipates a tasty bone to gnaw on. He smiled and nodded. "It just might, Captain, it just might."

"Excellent. Send one of the men to take care of my horse and bring my satchel, then we shall retire below to discuss our mission." Smee turned to give an order but was interrupted by Hook. "Oh, and Smee?"

"Yes, Captain?" he said, smiling as he turned back.

Hook leaned in, and in a low voice said, "Before we meet, you will remove your possessions from my quarters, understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir," a defeated-sounding Smee answered as he scurried off.

When they met a few minutes later, Hook gave Smee the barest of information regarding their mission — only that they needed to acquire a portal so that Hook could retrieve a weapon for the Queen and Princess, and while they searched, they were to warn the other kingdoms of the newest threats to the Enchanted Forest. While he trusted Smee to sniff out such a rare commodity, he did not trust him with the knowledge that it was Emma Hook he was seeking. Some things were just too important to risk on Smee's weaker moral compass.

Returning to his now vacated quarters, Hook removed his coat, emptied his pockets onto the table and hung up the coat behind the door. He was glad to be back among his own possessions, not to mention a change of clothing. He stripped out of his trousers, damaged vest, and shirt and into clean versions of all three after washing up in the basin. He needed to hide the potion and scroll Regina gave him lest Smee use both as bargaining chips in some trade that one of them would no doubt fatally regret. He walked over to the mermaid carving closest to his bunk and near the window. One of the perks of having an enchanted ship was having hiding places no one knew about. Hook softly hummed an old sea shanty, "The Mermaid," his brother taught him when he was first brought on board as a boy, and the carving swung open to reveal Hook's very own safe. Liam had used it when he was Captain, and trusted Killian enough to share it, and when he died, Hook took it over. It was more spacious than you'd think, which made it the perfect nook to conceal treasures. Hook carefully placed the bottle and scroll in between the Neverland sextant Liam gave him and some drawings of Milah's he hid there for safe keeping. He quietly sang the last line of the shanty, " _and she sank to the bottom of the sea_ ," and watched the carving close without a trace of it ever having been opened.

The Jolly Roger was in dire need of repairs and supplies, so in spite of the fact that time was precious, Hook spent some of it recruiting a new crew, re-outfitting the ship stem to stern, and starting the process of tracking down leads and spreading the word about the Witch. Being back aboard his ship, his home, helped him think more clearly—the day-to-day operations were habit enough to leave the planning part of his brain free to consider his course. Hook pulled out his maps and began plotting the stops he must make and likely places one might find a portal.

* * *

When the first message arrived for Hook, it was the middle of the night and he had been gone from everyone for well over a month. A bird flew into his cabin while he slept and walked about on the shelf near his head squawking and flapping its wings. He tried to shoo it away with his hook thinking killing the thing might make for an interesting dinner, but the bird would not leave. It wasn't until the moonlight glinted off a metal tube strapped to its leg that he realized what was going on. It took some time to get the blasted thing off and open, but when he did, the note was short.

"Don't get caught, pirate. She's on the hunt. ~D."

Hook was extremely cautious from then on, and had one or two brushes with the Witch's spies, but he dispatched them quickly before they could cause damage to him or his mission. Once made, he would then move on to the next village, town, or kingdom, making his appeals on behalf of Snow and Regina and warning those in power of the potential for future chaos while Smee skulked about looking and listening for anything of import.

Messages between camps literally flew back and forth more regularly with reports of what was going on in the forest as well as Hook's progress—which on the portal front was none at all. Sometimes the missives were from the Prince, sometimes from Snow. Once it was from Regina and he could feel her exasperation at his delay as if she were breathing down his neck personally.

Hook was working as fast as his vigilance allowed and the leads for portals presented themselves, which, frankly, was not often. He even took the time to go climb up the blasted beanstalk again and talk to Anton, who had nothing left—no compass nor even a cutting to regrow the beans. He did allow Hook to take some gold to possibly help attain a portal of another ilk as well as bribe any kings or village chiefs who may be on the fence about aligning with Regina, but that was the best he could do. The reality of the situation was that the whole of the Enchanted Forest was still recovering from being ripped apart with the last curse, and finding anything of value in any arena was proving difficult.

* * *

Time slipped through his fingers and dragged on in equal measures. With every day that passed without a solid lead on a portal, Hook became more irritable. He wasn't the only one either. Soon, the messengers from the Queen and Snow became more predatory—the last was an osprey and it almost knocked Hook off his feet when landing on the helm. He had to have his men continually feed it fish just to detach the message without losing an eye. Finally, he knew everyone was growing desperate when one night, several months after their return from Storybrooke, a green glow took over his cabin while he sat in a chair looking over his maps and scraps of paper with what used to be leads.

"Tink."

With a shake of her shoulders to stow her wings, Tinkerbell smiled and greeted Hook. "Been a while."

"Aye. That it has. What news do you bring?"

She sighed and leaned against the table. "Nothing good, I'm afraid. This witch is a nasty piece of work. Makes Regina seem like a kitten in comparison."

Hook snorted. "Aye, a kitten with very sharp and well dressed claws no doubt," he muttered. "Can't the fairies do anything to stop the witch?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, about as much as we could do to stop Regina last time. So, not really. One thing I can say is that she is still gathering what she needs to cast the curse so there is still time for you to get to Emma, but I don't think much. How goes the portal hunting?"

Hook ran his hand through his hair and tossed his pencil on top of the pile of papers on the table, groaning. "It's not, Tink. Smee looks ready to weep whenever I mention it and I'm at my wit's end. A mutiny is probably not far off if I don't get a break. There's not one fucking way out of this land apart from the bloody curse, it seems. What am I to do?" Hook looked at her despondently. "I have to get to Emma."

Tinkerbell pressed her lips together and picked up the sextant on the shelf near Hook's star charts and maps. She considered it a moment and then gave a small shake of her head. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Hook. He jumped up from his chair and closed in on her.

He put his hand on the sextant, drawing her attention to him. He searched her eyes. "Tink, you know another way I can find her, don't you? Some bit of fairy magic perhaps? Please, Tink, I'm begging you. I'm running out of time."

She furrowed her brows at him and said, "I'm just surprised you hadn't thought of it before, Hook, being a navigator and all."

Things he had heard from both Liam and the first dream he had of Emma came flooding back to Hook. _There's only one man I can trust to navigate this difficult journey... There's no one I trust more to find me..._ The answer was there all along? Son of a bitch.

"Tink, I don't have a Pegasus sail or flying shadow. I'm too exhausted to think of another way. Speak plainly." His frustration was growing and he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together while he tried not to yell.

"You don't need either of those, Hook. Not to get to Emma, anyway. You just need a star. You know, to wish upon?"

Hook looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign tongue. "You are telling me that all this time I could have just wished on a fucking star? Please, tell me you are joking."

Tink shook her head. "It's more complicated than that. It can't be just any star. It has to be the right star."

"The right star?" He tried to understand what she was getting at, but even though he was one of the best navigators in all the realms, this was beyond even him.

She nodded. "Right for you. If I didn't know Emma's your 'heart's desire,' I wouldn't even suggest it..."

Hook rubbed his face. "Heart's desire? What are you talking about?"

"It's an old fairy spell. 'When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you.' Never heard it?" Hook slowly shakes his head, frowning. Nonplussed, Tink continued, "Hm. Thing is, I can't tell you which star it is, because I honestly don't know. You will have to figure it out. Trust me it's not random, but it will mean something to you. And it will lead you right to her."

Gesturing out at the sky, Hook lamented, "But there are countless stars out there, Tink. How in bloody hell am I supposed to know which is the right one?"  


She shrugged. "I don't know. It's one of the reasons not many people ever get wishes on stars to work. You are going to have to figure it out yourself."

Hook had absolutely nothing to lose at that point. "So what if I wish upon the wrong star?"

"Nothing happens...I think."

"You think?! Bullocks!" he was indignant. "Can I try again if I'm wrong the first time?"

She thought about it. "Um...no. You only get a single chance." Hook threw his arms up and looked at the ceiling in frustration. Tinkerbell tried to explain further. "Listen these wishes are meant to be special—one of a kind. If it brings you your one true dream, it can't be so easy, otherwise people would be doing it all the time."

"Listen, Tink. My life has never been easy. I'm fine with that. Used to it. But I'm afraid of being wrong because it's not _my_ life on the line. There's not much time before the witch plans to destroy Emma's family. This has to work. I don't seem to have another way."

Tinkerbell put her hands on Hook's arms and smiled up at him. "Have faith in yourself and in your love for Emma. It will work. I believe in you."

* * *

After a fitful night's sleep, Hook woke the next morning and cleared off his table then pulled out all his star charts. He had them for every land he had ever sailed to on the Jolly Roger, save one. The Land Without Magic. He really was fortune's son though, because in amongst all of his maps and charts he was putting away, was Neal's address and the map of New York City Greg Mendel had given him when he mistakenly aligned with them to seek his revenge against a magicless Rumplestiltskin. Hook kissed the papers and hid them with the potion and scroll behind the enchanted mermaid.

Hook was keenly familiar with the stars in his own realm as well as that of Neverland. He could draw those maps out with little effort. The Land Without Magic was going to be a problem though. The time he spent there was too brief to memorize or even have the time to navigate using the stars so he was at a distinct disadvantage. Not that he was going to let that stop him.

He wracked his brains to think of who from Storybrooke might be of use. Smee was no navigator and tended to keep his eyes on the material world and rarely the heavens above, so he was useless in this case. If he were a mermaid, crossing realms would be simple and he wouldn't have to rely on anyone. Then it hit him. The mermaid! Ariel. The one who helped them in Neverland. If she could not make the long trip to bring him the information, her prince was a sailor and he had been in Storybrooke the whole time. He called up to Mr. Smee and gave the order to set sail for the kingdom of Prince Eric.

Within days, the Jolly Roger reached the shore of Prince Eric's castle and Hook easily gained an audience with him and Ariel. Hook showed them the scroll from Snow and they discussed how they were preparing for the curse that seemed inevitable in the battle between the Queen and the Witch. Ariel was nothing like other mermaids Hook had had the misfortune to cross—she was helpful and most definitely not a liar. When Hook finished with his official business, he implored them both to give him more time to discuss a private matter. Eric dismissed any staff from the room so they could speak freely.

Pulling a roll of heavy parchment from his coat, Hook unfurled it to reveal a star map. There was no way to discuss his needs without divulging his feelings for Emma, so he did with an apparent earnestness that caused Ariel to spontaneously hug him. Eric laughed and picked up the map.

"Our constellations here are somewhat different than in Storybrooke, but I noticed there were some familiar ones...now that I'm looking at your charts, though, I think there is more overlap than I originally considered."

Eric dug around Ariel's purse for a writing utensil, finally finding a half-gnawed pencil stub, and began making dots here and there as he explained. "I guess it's not so much that we have different constellations, it's that we can each see different parts of them. Some stars are brighter than others making them look different. There."

He placed the chart down on the table and began pointing out what the adjustments were. "They also call them by different names. Like this one here," he connected the stars with lines on one in particular that now looked like a cross with an extended and crooked horizontal bar. "This is called 'Cygnus' in their land,' not 'Clarent' as in ours, and we see it in a different orientation. To us, it is a mighty sword, to them, it is a diving swan. See?" He drew the shape with his finger for emphasis. "Here's the head, and wings, and tail. Interesting, don't you think?" he said with a wink.

Hook nodded, a slow smile blooming across his face. _A swan. Of course._ And he knows just where to find it this time of year. He might just have enough time to get there, too.

When he returned to the Jolly Roger, bellowing orders and coordinates to his men, there was a messenger bird awaiting him. All the note said was: "Make it snappy, Pirate. It's time." He scribbled a note in return and placed it in the bird's carrier tube. It read: "On my way, Shepherd. We'll meet you in Storybrooke."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note:_  
>  Hook names the horse "Cutter" after a cutter which is a small boat used to ferry people or supplies between a larger ship and shore.
> 
>  
> 
> _The song Hook sings is a real sea shanty called "The Mermaid." Here's[how it sounds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdRnvxXG7Vc) and [here are the lyrics](http://shanty.rendance.org/lyrics/showlyric.php/mermaid2)._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Clarent" is the name of the sword stuck in the stone that (King) Arthur pulls out to be recognized as king._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Cygnus" is[the swan constellation](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cygnus_\(constellation\)) that is usually found in the summer sky (until early October) in the northern hemisphere. It is also known as the Northern Cross. If you take a couple of stars away from the wings, it looks like it could be a sword._


	10. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook wishes he could be with Emma.

Hook hiked Mount Ingress and reached the crest just before dusk. He had heard of this spot long ago when he was just learning to navigate. Another midshipman who was from the area used to brag regularly how he could practically touch every star in the all the lands from its apex. So, when Hook inquired about its location at the local tavern, the old woman who ran the place winked knowingly at him and wondered aloud which of the local beauties he would be stargazing with, since its view was the only good reason to seek out the secluded spot. Hook placed his hand over hers, gave it a squeeze, and with scandalous leer asked if she was available. The crone gave him a hearty cackle and directions instead. Although, she did send him off with some bread, cheese, and an extra canteen of water for "getting her blood pumping again."

One lonely tree stood in the otherwise grassy heights, and Hook kept it company, sitting back against the thick knotted trunk between some roots that reached out well past the end of his shoes as he stretched his tired legs. As the sun continued its descent behind a mountain range far off in the distance, the sky alighted with golds and purples and pinks to rival any sunset he'd witnessed at sea. The few leaves still clinging to the branches above threw their last shadows at the vibrant twilight, and Hook was reminded of a kaleidoscope Milah once stole from a merchant ship hoping to give to Bae one day. All was serene with only the occasional gust of wind rustling the dry leaves or the hoot of an owl about to take flight for his evening meal. Hook breathed deeply, exhaled loudly, and felt the weight of the past months fall away.

As the first stars began to dot the deepening indigo sky, Hook patted down his pockets for probably the thousandth time, making sure he had forgotten nothing. He felt the now familiar lumps of the bottle and scroll Regina gave him, heard the crinkle of the map of New York City and Neal's address in another, and was reassured at the shape of his hook carefully concealed where no one was likely to find it. He was sure greeting Emma with his hook attached was a death wish, so he wore his fake hand instead. He left the Jolly Roger under Smee's command and warned him in no uncertain terms that his absence from the ship was not a permanent condition. He was as ready as he would ever be, and with the curse coming very soon, this was the last opportunity he'd have to reach Emma and save her family before he was pulled into the curse, too, and all was lost.

A chill began to seep into Hook's bones as full night settled in and he was finally presented with a horizon full of glittering possibility. His old comrade was right about everything—and for a brief moment, as the vastness of the starry skies practically touched down around him, Hook wondered what wishes were attached to all those other stars and if they would ever be realized by those who needed them. He felt incredibly fortunate to have found his, and he searched the heavens until he located it. He grinned up in welcome at his own personal portal, his gaze never venturing from it.

Tink encouraged him to have faith in his love for Emma for his wish to work. He knew he couldn't worry about Emma's feelings—only his own. Right then, she didn't have any feelings for him she could remember so he would have to love enough for both of them. His star shimmered before him and he thought of Emma—not what she looked like or even how it felt to touch or kiss her.

He thought about how they were two halves of a whole—open books unto each other. The only person who truly understood him, his flaws, and how to transform them into strengths. He was the one person who stood and will continue to stand by her no matter what and without question. He was the one to transcend realms for her. She was the only other person in any land who can make him a better person, make him grateful for every wretched thing that'd happened in his life only because it brought her to him. On some level he was even thankful for the evil Regina and Rumplestiltskin perpetrated. Without their machinations, he would never have had cause to know Emma Swan and probably would have died a long time ago—a broken man without any hope of his own happy ending.

He thought of all the ways he will be there for her in the future—friend, lover, partner, confidant, home. Hook felt his love not just for her, but for everything and everyone she held dear—her parents, her friends, Henry. He marveled at the notion that those she considered family had become that to him as well, even in her absence. Emma gave him this gift, this chance to belong, and he would give his last breath to repay her for being not just their Savior, but his. She was all he wanted in this, or any world. The last thing he saw before his eyes drifted shut was his star—the heart of the swan—and upon it, with every part of him, he made his wish.

"Emma…"

_He stands in a dimly lit room unlike any other place he's visited in his life or dreams. Emma is there with him, moving around in the galley just opposite him. She is wearing a form-fitting red dress that accentuates the curves and planes of her body in a way he's never had the pleasure of seeing before. Even her hair is different in the way it cascades in large waves over her shoulders and down her back. His brain seems to disconnect from the rest of his body and he has to remind himself to breathe. His instinct to touch her is interrupted when she pulls a box from a plain, white bag she is holding, then places it on the counter between them._

_He looks at it, then at her, confusion evident in his eyes. "Emma? Where are we, lass? I don't believe I've ever been here before."_

_"You haven't," she responds. She looks around the starkly furnished apartment, unpacked boxes littering the edges of the room and adds, "This was my place in Boston before Henry showed up and brought me to Storybrooke."_

_She opens the lid of the box, then pulls out a confectionary—a small cake with a mound of something white and fluffy atop it. She gives it a sniff and beams. "It's my birthday. Care to join me?"_

_Emma picks out a blue star candle from a brightly colored assortment and sticks it in the center of the cake, and when she lights it, her face glows not just from the flame, but something more. Hook watches, mesmerized by her._

_"The night Henry came to me," she starts with a wistful smile, "Right before he knocked on my door, I wished that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. Funny, huh? Who knew a little star birthday candle from the 7-11 could make wishes come true?"_

_Looking up at him, her smile changes to one of hope and anticipation. It's a look he wants to see in person and not just in a dream...or whatever this is. Emma reaches over and takes his hand, twining her fingers with his. He leans over, putting his arms on the countertop, the candle burning brightly between them. Hook can feel a small measure of warmth from the flame as he looks into her eyes with wonder._

_"So, Killian Jones, what should we wish for?"_

_He gives her a lopsided grin and squeezes her fingers. "Love," he says simply._

_Emma nods and rubs her thumb over his hand. "Love it is," she agrees. She leans even closer until she's a hair's breadth away from him. "A kiss...for luck," she whispers, then softly presses her lips to his, which starts a wave of warmth radiating from his heart and spreading throughout his body. Emma moves back to give him some space, and gestures toward the candle. "Now blow it out or this won't work."_

_"As you wish," Hook says, then inhales. He locks eyes with Emma one last time and then blows out the candle, leaving him in darkness._

When he opens his eyes again, Hook is uncertain if he is still dreaming. He is most definitely not on Mount Ingress, nor is he in Emma's old dwelling, or in Storybrooke, for that matter. He remembers the cacophonous sounds of New York City from his last "visit" and thinks he can make them out, muffled though they are, from inside the building he is currently standing in. The overcrowded approach to housing definitely feels familiar.

The door in front of him has large yellow numbers on it reading "311." He can just make out sounds behind it—banging pans and clinking cutlery and music. He thinks he can hear a young boy and woman talking, yet he fears it is just what he wants to hear and not reality. But he has to believe it's Emma and Henry or he is lost. Gathering his courage and swallowing all his doubts, Hook knocks briskly on the door. No one approaches, but he hears faint murmuring in response. Still, he waits. It only takes him another second to decide to knock again, this time louder and with more urgency. He really has no time to waste, and if it turns out he's wrong, he needs to move on and find Emma somewhere in this infernally large city.

This time he hears the music stop abruptly and the light tread of footsteps coming toward the door. He takes a deep breath as the doorknob turns. He sends one last plea to whatever entity might be listening for Emma to be the one on the other side of the door. When it opens and it is, indeed, his sleep tousled Swan facing him, Hook tries to temper his elation and restrains himself from gathering her up in his arms and swinging her about in celebration.

"Swan..." Hook breathes, face lighting up at the realness of her there in front of him. _It's been too long._ Her jaw drops and he prays against reason it is because she recognizes him and everything it took to get to her. He takes a step toward her and proclaims, "At last..."

She blocks him with her open hand and asks with genuine confusion, "Do I know you?"

Her question cuts sharply through him, severing all hope that the sheer fact he is standing there before her is enough to jog her memories of him, her family. He feels panic begin to gather and push thoughts in and out of his head of how best to explain all she is needed for. Paused in her doorway, Hook is determined to get through to her even though any plan he may have had was lost the moment he gazed upon her. "Look, I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble," he warns.

She looks at him skeptically, her voice hard. "My family's right here. Who are you?"

All the roles Hook has been and hopes to be for Emma run through his brain at lightning speed, but the best description he can come up with that doesn't bring with it the possibility of her immediately slamming the door in his face is, "An old friend." _There, that works—the door is still open._ But it's not enough and he needs her to know him. Now. Waiting for her to trust him enough to drink Regina's potion could take another lifetime, knowing Emma as he does. Desperation helps him recall that drunken evening before he left on this journey, as well as Rumple's assertion that true love can break any curse. Successfully wishing on a star to cross realms for the woman he loves—his heart's desire—proves that this is true love at its purest. _Right?_

She narrows her eyes at him, and for a fleeting second he wonders if she's trying to decide if he's lying to her. No matter. He knows he's not, and in a second or two, she will, too. "I know you can't remember me," he confesses, "but I can make you."

Hook shuffles into her space and aligns himself so he can reach out to cradle her head, gently holding her to him as he has done one other time. Her lips under his are everything he's been dreaming of these lonely months without her—soft and warm, responsi—

Blinding pain shoots up from his groin and seizes his heart as Emma knees him and pushes him out of the doorway. Hook groans and curls in on himself trying to shorten the route of the pain, all the while trying not to vomit as he slams into the wall. Swallowing down the burning feeling that is coursing through his nerves and making him wonder if children will ever be a possibility in his future, Hook struggles to right himself so he can try once again to convince her to at least listen to him.

Emma pants as she clutches the door, steadying herself. "The hell are you doing?!" she gasps in surprise.

Hook grimaces not just at the spasms still racking him, but at his hubris. "A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did," he tries to explain.

"All you're gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops," Emma retorts with a finality Hook dreads. Through the haze of his agony, he knows it's not long before she will shut him out. He stands as best as he can and holds up his hand, stopping her momentarily.

He pleads with her, his desperation laid bare for her to see. "Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me! You have to remem—"

Before he can finish his sentence, Emma slams the door in his face. Hook winces and leans over, still trying to control the chaos inside his body and mind. This was far from the reunion he'd hoped—nay, wished—for, but somehow, knowing Emma, he's not surprised. But the time for malingering is over, and if Killian Jones is going to convince Emma Swan of her true self and save her family, it is time to rise to the challenge...because she is the challenge he loves most in all the lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingress is another word for portal.


End file.
